The Mark of the Golden Dragon
by Mairead Lee
Summary: My humble take on Jacky's upcoming adventure.  Very nautically incorrect, but hey, I tried.
1. Note

NOTE (CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS, BUT THEY'RE NOT THAT BIG A DEAL.)

I've gotten some reviews saying that it's more probable for Jacky to continue her adventures in China rather than venture back to North America. And let me say, I agree completely. I'm sure that in the actual _Mark of the Golden Dragon_, Jacky and her friends will have some adventures in the South China Seas.

And if I could write about that in my fanfiction here, believe me, I would. However, I really know nothing about Asia in that long-ago time period, and I'm trying to keep this as accurate as possible. (As accurate as it could be without research. I hate research.) And so, in the interest of accuracy, I dragged poor Jacky back to Boston Harbor. I know. I'm sad, too. But hey, I thought I might give you all a reason why she's stuck in New England again.

I know my New England history, is why.

Anyway…well…enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It all belongs to L.A. Meyer, don'cha know...

Summary: My humble take on _The Mark of the Golden Dragon_, the upcoming installment to the lovely and wonderful _Bloody Jack Adventure Series_. And I do have more chapters in the work-not giving up on this one!

* * *

_CHAPTER ONE_

_Just when everything seems like it's getting along, it all goes wrong. That happens an awful lot, don't it, Jacky, girl?_ _It happened when I was forced to dive for the treasure of the Santa Magdalena, it happened when my Letter of Marque was revoked, it happened when I saw Jaimy with his pretty cousin that day in London, long, long ago. _

It happens now, with winds sweeping all around us on my little boat-just as we reach a conclusion on how to handle the very delicate business of What to Do with Jacky This Time. Lee Chi enters my cabin with a worried look on his face, oh, God, please, let my friends and I get through this one more scrape…I press myself up against Jaimy and hug his arms around my own chest, Joseph Jared's envious gaze be damned. Everything be damned.

_No, Ravi, you silly thing, it's all going to be all right. Come here and sit with your Aunty Jacky and she'll tell you a story. Don't you start saying "happy puppy", now, we're all gonna be just fine, now. Uncle Jaimy, I think you'll like this story, too. It's about a little girl who dressed up like a boy because she wanted to go adventuring on the great big sea…_

I flash questioning eyes up at Higgins, who shakes his head slowly. Joseph Jared mutters a string of curses and rushes up to the deck, along with various members of the crew. I dimly hear the rumblings of the great storm's beginning. Part of me-a lot of me-wants to take her rightful place at the wheel and fight this big wind like a brave and proper sailor, but I look at Ravi's big terrified eyes and I know my duty lies below decks. Jaimy's arms tighten around me, and I know he wants desperately to protect his friends. _Oh, Jaimy, I can't lose you to a storm, not after all this…_

I take a brief pause from my story to Ravi and look Jaimy in his beautiful brown eyes.

"I have to go up, Jacky," he tells me, and I sigh. _I know, Jaimy, your sometimes overly-strong sense of male pride tells you that you have to go and protect the weak woman and child. I know that, but a lot of good you'll be as a protector if you die._

"Jaimy, you don't know this type of storm," I remind him softly.

"It can't be any different than those hurricanes I sailed through in the Caribbean a few years back."

"I know, but…"

"Jacky." He says my name with only a hint of voice…more of a whisper, really. He presses his face into what's left of my hair and breathes deeply. "If something were to happen to you, I couldn't live with myself knowing that I didn't do everything I could to protect you. And you," he adds, taking notice of a quivering Ravi.

I want to say no, I really do, but I remember all the times Jaimy wanted me to stay below and I didn't. My excuses were often along the lines of not wanting to die like a trapped rat. Much less noble than Jaimy's present reason.

I want to beg him to stay with me and Ravi, I really do, but I untwine my hands from his and lean away from his chest.

"Then you must go, Jaimy, but…but kiss me, first, please," I plead and he kisses me and it's so good and oh, I never really was very brave, and I feel the tears coming on as I watch him go away, _oh_…no, no, I must stay strong. For Ravi's sake. I breathe in a long, shaking breath, and turn back to the scrawny Indian boy and pick up the story.

_Now, where was I…oh, yes. "Well, you can kiss me, Jaimy, if you love me," the little girl says, holding up the blue dress. And he does. Oh, yes, he does._


	3. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER TWO_

The storm goes on. For two days, now, the winds have not stopped shrieking and the waves have not stopped crashing. I spend most of my time with Ravi, telling him stories and snapping at him whenever he mentions "happy puppy". Sometimes, though, in the nights, I find myself thinking "feisty pony" or "slinky kitty" might not be such bad things…stop that, you. Everything is going to be all right.

The typhoon, I found out, is not unlike a hurricane. Still very dangerous, yes, but at least our good old English boys can manage. Jaimy spends most of his time bellowing orders from the quarterdeck. He sometimes stumbles down to my cabin, soaked to the bone and exhausted and shivering, and though it's too shaky to draw him a steaming hot bath, I do brew him some steaming hot tea and dry him off as best as I can. And I cuddle next to him whenever he can indulge in a few hours of sleep, and I hope my presence brings him comfort. I still want nothing more than to face the wrath of the sea by his side, but nay, I believe I'm more helpful to him and the other bedraggled crew members if I stay below and play nurse. Higgins volunteered-perhaps a little too eagerly-to keep me company, and we spend much time talking and planning what to do next.

"You've known Mr. Jared to be a trustworthy man in the past, Miss." We're shut up in my cabin now, Higgins and I. Ravi is asleep on my bed, my blankets all tangled up in his brown limbs.

"I know Jared has been kind and…well, loving, in a number of ways. I know that. But a big part of me don't feel comfortable about sailing with a crew sent by old King George himself," I say lowly.

"Might I remind you that England thinks you died of Unknown Causes en route to Austrailia?" Higgins says. _Ah, do not worry, dear Higgins. I did not forget that very, very important detail._

I clear my throat and stare Higgins straight in the eye. I doubt very much that he'll like what I'm about to propose, but hey, he's always saying that he needs some adventure…

"Higgins," I start. He nods ever so slightly. "Cheng Shih has offered me her protection, has she not?" I gesture to the tattoo of the dragon that I know swirls around on the back of my neck.

"She has," Higgins says with a look that I take as _I think I know where you're going with this, and I don't like it_. Ah, well.

"I also have her dragon pennant, which would furthermore protect the _Lorelei Lee_ in these heathen waters," I press on. "And I know a little polite Chinese, and I'm a quick study with languages."

"What exactly are you suggesting?"

"The thought of sailing for a year with Jared on the _Dart _and Jaimy on the _Cerberus_ and taking prizes does entice me. It really does. But what about when that year draws to a close, hmm? Jared'll go back to England, and Jaimy'll go back, too, to clear charges. And what about me?"

"I believe we established that you'd sail back to America-"

"And do what? Hide out there and wait for Jaimy to come for me? I've been there before, and look how that turned out." _Look how it turned out, indeed_, thinks I, remembering my wake on the _Bloodhound_. "I can't keep running. Sooner or later, if I go back to Boston, the Admiralty will find out that I'm still alive and kicking and they'll take me away again. I'm so _sick _of lying low, Higgins."

"And…?" I realize that I've been beating around the bush, so I suck it all up and say it.

Or I almost say it, because just as I open my mouth, Jaimy stumbles in. He tries to shut the door of my berth but the wind is too strong and pushes against it, and I get a view of the whirling world before he and Higgins together finally get it closed.

"I'm glad you're here," I tell Jaimy after he slinks out of the oilskins he borrowed from my stores and settles down in a chair. "I wanted you to hear this, but I didn't want to take you away from your duties."

"It seems the storm is beginning to let up," Jaimy says in a coarse voice. I think he's about to say more, but he is shut up by the piping hot mug of tea Higgins places in front of him. A muttered "thank you" and he takes a swig-and I think there might be a nip of rum in there, but oh, well. I start to relay my plans.

"Higgins-and Jaimy-I think it's best for the Lorelei Lee to remain in Chinese waters," I say, very calmly. Higgins' face doesn't reveal anything of interest; Jaimy wears a look of shock.

"Or someplace around here," I press on. "Somewhere in the Mediterranean, even. I just figure the dragon flag and my tattoo would keep us safe while we're still in Cheng Shih's territory…and haven't I dealt with almost every conceivable scrape with my life intact? I just…I just can't…" And I'm startin' to sniffle and whimper and _get it together, girl c'mon!_ "And J-Jaimy, if you have to go back to England to clear your name, I understand th-that, I d-d-do, an' if'n you meet some nice lass there what's better than me you go off wi' her an' I won't be mad, I promise, an' maybe you could just name a kid after me or something'…"

_And you wonder why people don't take you seriously. Get it together!_ I swallow any shaking sobs and press them all back down into my chest. Jaimy comes over to me and wraps me up in his arms and hugs me close to him and strokes my hair. And I know he tries to comfort me, but as soon as he starts whispering in my ear I just start sobbing again, and _Jaimy, I'm so sick of runnin' and lyin' low, and I can't go back to Boston an' wait for you because something' always goes wrong, it does, and I'm just sick of things all goin' wrong…_ I think maybe Higgins leaves, I don't know, I'm too wrapped up in my own sorry self.

I always get it into my system that I'm strong and talented and charming and elegant, even. That I'm the notorious Jacky Faber what has a cunning mind and can get herself out of any situation scot-free. But it seems that every time I get ahead of myself like that, something happens to remind me that I ain't great at all, and that I'm just a very small girl in a very big world, a world I don't know nothin' about.

After what seems like the shortest of times, Jaimy is called back out to help secure a sail. I consider following him, but even though I have calmed down considerably, I am weary and don't feel well, so I cuddle up in my bed. Sin of sloth, I know, but I'll be called out if I'm needed.

_And besides, _I think, _you've got a lot of planning to do. _


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

The typhoon's energy is draining, and I am glad of it. It is one thing to fight a man who is just as mortal as your own self; it is quite another thing to fight all of nature at once, a nature what knows no weariness or death.

The ship ain't rocking and rolling as much as it had been, so Higgins lets me draw a bath without me resorting to pleads. I use a big shiny copper tub, one I had made special when I was fitting out the _Lorelei Lee_ for…certain purposes. _Let's see if our Jaimy can take a break from the wind and the rain, hmm?_

"Ravi," I call. The boy is sprawled out and half dangling off my bed. He's plainly sick of being cooped up in my cabin, and I can't blame him because I'm sick of it, too. I figure it's safe enough for him to run up and fetch a Certain Person from the quarterdeck. So I tell him to see if Captain Jaimy's busy, and if not, well, I do so formally request the Captain's company in my berth. He goes, and I excuse Higgins, and then I cast off the long silken robe Cheng Shih bestowed upon my unworthy self and slip into the copper tub. _Ohh, that feels _so _good…_ I unplait my hair and tousle it with my fingers and try to make it look presentable. My shaved forehead has gotten all fuzzy because I wouldn't let a razor near my face as the ship rocked and rolled so violently. Ah, well, I suppose that I could pick up some wigs-

"Missy, Ravi bring you Captain Jaimy, but Ravi no let grown man in while you take bath-"

"Uncover your eyes, you silly twit, the water's up to my neck. Now be a good boy and let Jaimy in, would you?" _Jeez, he's like a miniature, ill-bred Higgins._ He doesn't uncover his eyes, but I can hear a real earnestness in his voice-a deep concern over my questionable morals-as he pleads, "Is not proper for young Missy-"

"Aw, shut up, Ravi, we're almost married, anyway. Now send him in, please." Ravi lets out a very defeated sigh and tries to manage his way through my door with his hand still over his eyes. After a couple tries he gets out…and then Jaimy comes in. Jaimy, who looks at me with a real heat in his gaze.

"Hell-ooo, Jay-mee," I grin as Ravi scampers away. Jaimy slips out of his drenched and most likely freezing clothes and climbs in the tub.

"Or would zee gentleman pre-fer zee cultured _fille sans merci_, just arrived back from a jaunt in Par-is?" I purr. I think about launching into my Cockney accent because it bothers him in the most entertaining way, but nay, I'll just go back to being a Somewhat Fine Lady.

"I bet the rest of the crew is jealous, hey?" I grin. "How's Jared doing? Does he miss the _Dart? _I wonder how the other ships are doing without their dashing Captains…" Jaimy rolls his eyes and I wriggle into his arms. _Mmm…_

"They are taking it rather hard. Jared, I mean. And, well, the other lads who claim to have some sort of place in your affections," Jaimy sighs. I shrug and smile a little, and I know he is smiling, too. "There were many…_stories_…of you and your inescapable charms, Jacky. Especially from a certain Arthur McBride," Jaimy goes on.

"Don't pay attention to that damn rascal, he has an overeager imagination, I think. I _know_."

"_Mmm_," Jaimy agrees.

_How does it feel, Jaimy, to know you're the sole receiver of the affections of Jacky Faber, Queen of the Ocean Sea? Hmm?_

I rest all talk of the crew who are now dutifully saving my lazy ass from drowning. I should care more about them, I know, but right now, all I care about is Jaimy's arms round me and this warm delicious bath, oh, yes. For awhile I just listen to the steady beats underneath his chest…and the hum of his breath…but I need to ask him the question and I need to ask it now.

"Jaimy, will you go back to England to clear your name?" I feel his arms stiffen and I don't think I'm gonna like this answer…

"I do not want to," he says, softly and decidedly more sentimentally than he usually sounds. "I had hoped that you would stay with us on the journey."

"Ah, but I can't, Jaimy," I whisper. "There's nothing for me over on that side of the world." I muse for a bit. "Think of that, Jaimy, we're on the other side of the world. The noble Mr. Fletcher and the somewhat-flighty Jacky Faber, together in the middle of a tub floating on heathen waters."

"Aye. I can't tell you how many times I dreamt of things like this."

"Me, too. And now we're here"-I lower my eyes-"and soon you'll be leaving." I know it has to be done, and I know he doesn't want to go, but two years is an awfully long time, even for the World's Most Star-Crossed Lovers. I let the issue hang for a bit in the air, and then I let it fall away into the murky bathwater. There's a long wonderful stretch of silence, interrupted only by the howls of the wind outside and the sound of our quickening breath.

"I do believe we left some business unfinished since our last meeting in Cheng Shih's bathhouse," I remark, finally, with a glint in my eye. Jaimy laughs lowly and kisses me, oh, _yes, _he does…a little here, a little there. I still want to save…well…_that _for a wedding night…but hey, there's lots of other stuff that can be done in the meantime.

And so we pass the time away, Jaimy and I, until there's an excited rap on my door and Ravi's begging Jaimy to please go back out and the crew needs his help and they're awfully mad that he's down here with Missy Jacky while they're working so hard. Ah, well.

"One last kiss, Captain Jaimy, to make up for all the glares they're gonna give you out there," I say. After our lips part, he laughs and says that they could do whatever they want to him and he'd still be on top of the world. _Awh._

And so he leaves. And I find my own fingers and toes getting all pruny, so I figure it's time for me to climb out, too, and get back into my silken robes.

And it is just as I tie the sash that Ravi bursts in my chambers, his skinny brown limbs flying every which way.

"It has gotten very bad again-"

And just then the floor lurches out from underneath us both, and we stumble and catch ourselves against the wall, and _I thought this storm was over with!_

But no, the typhoon comes crashing back with more vigor than ever. I rush out onto the quarterdeck, oilskins and comforting Ravi be damned. As soon as I get outside I'm pelted with stinging rain and slashed with wind and there's Jaimy, bellowing out orders and trying to keep the helm steady. I yell out to him and he sees me, and I know he's miffed that I'm not tucked up in my cabin, but I'm determined on helping in any way that I can, so he sets me to work.

_The storm rages on and I do my job and I can't hear nothin' but the screaming wind, not even Jaimy's shouts. I can't focus on nothin', either, except my own two hands doin' the work in front of me, and the hem of my dressing gown is tripping me and that won't do, so I try to tear it off but it ain't rippin' so I bunch it up under the sash…and where's the Cerberus? And the Dart? And then I feel something big crashin' into the back of me skull, and there ain't nothin' but darkness. _


	5. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

"**Miss? Ah, Miss, you've decided to return to us, it seems."**

…_**Huh?**_

"**You took quite the blow to the head. And, in classic Jacky Faber fashion, you fainted just at the peak of the action."**

**Dimly, bits and pieces of the storm wander back to me…was it last night that I passed out…or maybe the night before…? Higgins, whose figure looks considerably blurry to my groggy eyes, fluffs up the pillows behind me and helps me sit up.**

"**Jaimy…" I mumble.**

"**It is a true wonder that young man stays with you after what you put him through. He is here-at the helm, rather-and has been quite distraught over you since your collapse last evening. Drink this." Higgins presses a warm cup of some spicy-smelling tea into my hands, and I drink it and it is very good. My sleep begins to fade, but its' promptly replaced by a splitting headache.**

"**What **_**hit **_**me?"**

"**No one is sure due to the chaos of the storm. I believe it was part of a smashed barrel whose pieces had been picked up and strewn around by the wind."**

"**Hm." I decide I don't care what hit me, I just want the pain to be over with. I take another swig of my tea-and notice, with no small joy, that my cabin windows are opened and my white curtains are merrily fluttering in the light breeze. Higgins catches my look and says, rather dryly:**

"**Yes, the storm ended. Not long after you fell, actually. It seems that Nature felt its business was finished after it brought down The Great Jacky Faber."**

"**You slay me. I ain't **_**that **_**cocky."**

**Higgins lets out a snort (a sound I rarely catch him making) and I'm sure he's about to bring up some instances that prove I **_**am **_**indeed that cocky, but just then, I hear voices outside my berth. And then those voices are brought **_**inside **_**my berth. I find they are attached to Captain Joseph Jared and Captain Jaimy Fletcher.**

"**Hello, puss! Glad to see you up and about…or at least awake," Jared grins, noting that I'm all lazily tucked up in my bed. Jaimy doesn't say anything first off, he just rushes over and kisses my forehead. "I was worried," he whispers.**

"**Higgins told me you were. But hey, it would take more than a little piece of shrapnel to bring Jacky Faber down." **_**Oops…**_**I cut my eyes to Higgins who raises his brows. **_**I do have to work on being more humble, it seems.**_

**I pat the empty stretch of bed next to me and Jaimy leans down, careful not to mess up the sheets with his boots. He gives my hair a light tousle and grins at Jared, who is lookin' positively green with envy. **

"**So, Jared, I appreciate your coming to check up on our Jacky," Jaimy says, "but I do think she needs her rest." The look he gives Jared makes it very clear that he does not intend for me to rest at all. **_**You bad thing**_**. I jab his thigh under the covers. Jared begins to turn stiffly and fume away.**

"**Wait, Jared," calls I, "the weather's fair. Why aren't you back on the **_**Dart**_**?"**

**Jared stops short and gives a wide eyed look at Higgins. Jaimy does the same.**

"**You didn't tell her?" Jared asks.**

"**She just woke up."**

"**Oh. Well, in that case, I'll tell her now. We don't know where the **_**Dart **_**is, Jacky, nor the **_**Cerberus**_**," Jared explains with a rather dry, resentful note in his voice. "They blew off course in the worst of that damned storm…or they sank."**

_**What?**_

"**The **_**Dart**_**, provided it survived, will most likely begin its trek back to England and report me Dead Due to Natural Disaster or some other piece of ridiculousness. Hopefully Jaimy's pack of Irish sods can make it back to their green bog without too much trouble."**

_**Oh, Mairead…Padriac…and Arthur, too.**_

"**Where are **_**we**_**?" I demand, still stricken.**

"**We're just off the coast of southern China," Jaimy tells me. The morning-time cheer is mostly drained from his voice. I don't know what to say to any of this. I just look from Jaimy to Higgins to Jared to Jaimy again, my mouth agape.**

"**Our plan," Jared announces, "is to land in a Chinese port and sample the charms of those fine moon-faced ladies-"**

"**Our **_**plan **_**is to get out of this heathen country as soon as possible!" interrupts Jaimy.**

"**And go **_**where**_**, you nob-"**

"**I **_**don't know**_**, maybe to the Caribbean."**

"**Don't you have to clear your wonderful blessed name back in England?" **

"**I won't drag Jacky back there and I don't intend to dump her off in some city and force her to wait for me," snarls Jaimy.**

"**Really? Because it sure as hell seems like you rather **_**enjoy **_**abandoning her, you've done it so much!" growls Jared. **_**You stupid jealous men!**_

"_**Enough!" **_**I yell. "Jared, you take the helm. Jaimy, you stay with me. Higgins, you get me some more tea. **_**Those are orders!**_**"**

**I expect Jared to scarper away, but he just laughs lowly and leans languidly against my door frame, his hands in his pockets.**

"**Thank you, Puss, but I'd rather stay right here," he says calmly. I can feel Jaimy's arms tensing up.**

"**Don't think that just because I'm bedridden for now I'm not still Captain," I tell him.**

"**You forget I'm just as much of a Captain as you are, Queen…er, Princess…oh, what was that nickname that Lord used in your very accurate biographies…Princess Pretty-Bottom, there we go-"**

"**That's it, for the rest of our cruise, **_**Mr. **_**Jared, you will be confined to your quarters! That's an order!" Jaimy shouts as he leaps up from my bed.**

"**Oh, is it, **_**Mr. **_**Fletcher? Well **_**I **_**order **_**you **_**to stay confined to your quarters for the duration of this little trip, wherever we might go."**

"_**Both of you!**_** It's **_**my **_**damn ship, so you'll do what **_**I**_** damn well say!" I yell, finally. **_**That **_**gets their attention. Jared gives me one last look and a dry laugh.**

"**We'll see about all this," he says as he strolls out the door.**

**I slump back against the pillows. Jaimy sits back down next to me.**

"**You **_**had **_**to taunt him," I muse aloud. Jaimy shrugs.**

"**I've gotten taunted all around the world by various boys of yours. I can't help the few chances I get to taunt back."**

"**Way to take the high road."**

"**I always try." He says it with a small smile and I try to smile back, but I'm thinking of the **_**Dart **_**and the **_**Cerberus **_**and Padriac and Mairead and I know Jaimy's thinking of them, too. And Ian, when will he see his bonny lass again?**

**Later that night, Jaimy and I snuggle up together in my bed. He presses his face into my hair and hugs my waist. It's dark and peaceful and silent and **_**dear God, I know I complain a lot, but thank you for this beautiful, beautiful moment and thank you for letting Jaimy be here with me. And please let my Irish boys-and all the other sailors and passengers-please let then have this same peace, wherever they may be. Amen.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER FIVE_

"Miss, may I have a word with you?" Higgins asks. He, Jaimy, and I are in my berth eating a very good breakfast composed of bacon and light, melt-in-your-mouth biscuits. Jaimy is looking like a proper pirate, with a billowy white shirt and his dashing shock of silver hair tied back with a ribbon. _My breakfast ain't the only delicious thing here_, I note as I look at him. _No, indeed. _I sigh and turn to Higgins. I'm sure he has yet another suggestion for my behavior.

"Out with it," I say.

"I remember you saying-or, more accurately, whining-that you did not want to sail back into European waters." I heartily grunt in agreement.

"Might I ask, then, where you _will_ go?" Higgins asks. I steal a look at Jaimy, who shrugs and pops a piece of biscuit in his mouth.

"Well, I figured somewhere around the Orient would be nice. They seem to be the only place left where I haven't already outstayed my welcome."

"Might I remind you of your charming dance in India?"

_Oh. _I'd forgotten about that. Jaimy looks at me questioningly, and I decide to give him the condensed version.

"I accidentally offended a group of armed men and nearly got the whole ashore party-and Ravi-killed," I explain. "Anyway, Higgins, I wouldn't pull anything like that again. Never let it be said that I don't learn my lesson."

"My point is, Miss, that however hard you try, it seems impossible for you to stay out of the center of attention for long. Running to an exotic location may seem like a good idea, but I doubt you'd…erm…be welcome there for long. The Eastern hemisphere is very different from the Western. You even said yourself that Cheng Shih, the unforgiving pirate, was shocked at your displays of immodesty."

_Grr…_

"You can't possibly suggest I go back to England."

"No, I agree that would probably be even more harmful to your being than staying here," Higgins agrees.

"We could try our luck in Austrailia. Make a fresh start," suggests Jaimy.

"Nay, it doesn't look like the most inviting place right now," says I, thinking of the ongoing Rum Rebellion. "And besides, it doesn't seem like a comfortable area to raise a family." I give Jaimy a heated gaze at _that._

"I believe your best move would be to return to Boston or another one of your usual North American haunts," decides Higgins. "You know the laws and the way of the people there, and you have friends." _Ah, and friends are perhaps the most valuable things in the world-even if I am very hard on them sometimes. Most times. _

"I did find Boston to have a certain charm," agrees Jaimy. "And Lord knows I can survive the American wilderness."

"Then back to Boston it is," I say, my voice more cheerful than I'd like it to be. It is true that I'd love nothing more than…well, a fresh start, as Jaimy put it, in a brand-new foreign land-where neither of us are wanted by any authority and where we could raise a family in peace. But deep down, I know that, with my ways, I'd prolly get us killed in said foreign place before we could even buy a snip of land. Plus, I miss Amy and Randall…and Mistress Pimm…and Clarissa, even.

"I have rather missed the campuses of Harvard," muses Higgins with a small cunning smile.

"And I've missed the Fennel and Bean Productions. And oh, Jaimy! I'm not sure if you know of my renowned little playlet…but anyway, I wrote the role of the dashing hero with you in mind."

"I believe I've heard something about _that _play," says Jaimy dryly. He smiles, though, and all is well between us.

"Well, now comes the difficult part of all this," announces I.

"Miss…?"

"Who wants to go and convince Jared-and the rest of his British companions-that America is the best place to go?" I ask. "No one? Thanks, mates. Higgins, invite him to dinner. Ian, too. We'll talk then."

"Of course," Higgins murmurs, and then he's off to attend to his duties, and Jaimy and I go off to attend to our own.

Dinner went more smoothly than I suspected it would. Oh, sure, it took a bit of convincing, but I think Jared is itching to return to a place where English is spoken. We decided, after much bouncing of ideas, that we'd all sail to Boston's port, where Jaimy and I and Higgins, if he elects to stay, will find places in the city. I, with Jaimy at my side, will resume hauling cargo back and forth from Boston to the Caribbean. It's tedious work, but at least it's work asea. We all agreed that, upon hearing of the storm and the disappearances of the _Dart, Cerberus_, and _Lorelei Lee,_ Admiralty will figure most everyone dead and focus itself on different matters.

Our plan works in favor of all: Jaimy and I can finally snug up somewhere cozy and marry, maybe in that order; Higgins can amuse himself with the fine charms of Harvard, and Jared, with the rest of his crew, can do what they please. I even offered to use some of the Faber Shipping riches to pitch in for the cost of a new ship for Jared, to make up for the trouble I caused. There was much grinning and toasting upon the completion of the Plan. Everyone is most satisfied.

Well, almost everyone. Ian stayed mostly silent and stony-faced. _I know, Ian, I do. You wonder where Mairead is, and if she's safe, and…well, if you'll see her again. _It's an odd feeling for me to still have Jaimy at my side, and to know he'll prolly stay at my side from now on, God be willing. So often in my life I've been like Ian-alone and worried and wondering where my love is. I noticed Ian sniffling a bit at dinner, so I slid my hand under the table, found his hand, and squeezed it. _I know, Ian. I miss her, too. But wherever she is, she's with honorable Irish lads, and I hope you take comfort in that. I do._


	7. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER SIX_

And so we started our long journey back to America. We flew Cheng Shih's dragon pennant until we left Chinese waters-and I am very, very glad we had it, as quite a few ominous-looking junks sailed toward us but backed off once they spied the flag. _That's right, Jacky Faber has important friends, oh, yes, and you'd _better_ watch out._

Jaimy and I thought some about getting married on board-hey, after all, it's about a year until we reach Boston's charming coast. The only authorized person with us to direct the vows, though-other than Jaimy and my own self, both of whom couldn't do it-was Captain Joseph Jared. I admit I sometimes put my friends through a lot, but I felt it a little much to make Jared marry me off when he wanted me for himself. So we'll wait, Jaimy and I, and marry in a bright and airy Boston church. I think I like waiting better, anyway. Though I can tell Jaimy's getting increasingly impatient…maybe he should start getting cold, solitary baths, instead of steamy ones with me…

We're nearing the equator, now-'cept this time, I won't have to endure a ritual, already being a seasoned Shellback. All the crew are certified Shellbacks, too, so no ceremonies will take place. I'm glad of it-and I don't think I could outdo the much-loved but now-deceased Captain Laughton in the Let's-Have-a-Party regard, anyway.

We've worked out the Captain issue nicely, I think. I obviously remained the commander-hey, the _Lee _is _my _ship-and I adopted Ian as my first mate. Jaimy is sort of…a co-Captain. I didn't feel right making him just a mate. So we figure things out and accomplish our tasks together, and we get along fine. Oh, a few spats, here and there, but it's all solved before bedtime. I figure it's good practice for marriage.

Jared? Ah, Jared resumed the title he boasted way back when he was a part of the _Wolverine's _crew-that being Captain of the Top. I think he was a little miffed about having to relinquish his true Captain status, but I'm sure he takes comfort in the ironic fact that, while flying about in the rigging, he's always technically above Jaimy and I.

Before we left the Indian Ocean, I asked Lee Chi and Ravi if they wished to return to their respective hom countries. America is a very different place from the lands they're used to. How would the adjust? _Plus_, I thought, _if Americans are so racist against Africans, how'd they deal with a Chinaman and an Indian Untouchable?_

But both Lee Chi and Ravi elected to stay. Lee gently reminded of his lifelong debt to me for saving his life. I tried to assure him that he was a free man, but he just nodded and smiled.

"I forever assist you," he told me, plain and simple, and that was that.

Ravi said that it would be dishonorable to leave the kindness of Memsahib Jacky-and that there wasn't a good life for him back in India, anyway. Oh, well. I am glad to have his company still, but I worry about when he grows. Right now he's something of a pet, doted upon and mostly tolerated, but I wonder how he'll fare in America once he's older. _Just know, Ravi, that a post in Faber Shipping will be reserved for you, in case no one else will hire you._

I cease my reflection of the past few months and turn back to my duties. I am standing at the helm, a foot on either side of the centerline, the wind brushing past my face and hair. Jaimy is off somewhere on my beautiful ship, tending to other things. We take turns at the helm, we do…but maybe I get more turns than he does…anyway, way up…_there!_ There, I can see Jared so far above me, lazing in the sunny foretop.

"Jared!" I yell. "I'm coming up!" I do like the sun.

"James Fletcher has the con," I also yell, with a twinkle in my eye and a smile in my voice. Jaimy emerges from the shadows where he worked and he grins, too-_what an amazing world, Jacky and Jaimy, sailing together on the great big sea_-and he announces that he is James Fletcher and he has the con.

That sort of yelling-out-and-calling-back stuff is more Royal Navy than simple merchant, but I find it fun. I leave Jaimy at the wheel with a pat on his backside and skip over to the mast and fly up the rigging to the foretop. I'm in my white duck pants (the crew already seasoned to my…er…ways), so no one gets a show as I swing over the top's wooden edge to meet Jared.

"An' wot a right fineee morning' it is, Sir. Might I join ye in some pro-voc-ah-tive conversation?" I quip cheerfully.

"You might join me in some provocative actions," he counters and uh-oh, he's coming in for the kill. I scoot away.

"Ah, but I's a lady, Sir; I ain't one o' them trollops what cling to yer arm." "Spoken like a true fine lady."

"But of course," I nod, my face sporting the Look and my tone a combination of Clarissa Howe's snaky voice and Polly Von's breathy one. Hey, come to think of it, Jared would probably take quite a liking to Polly Von…_no, stop that, you, she's Randall's girl now._

"So what brings you up here, Captain?" Jared asks. I notice that he still calls me Captain with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"The sun. And your wonderful self. And because I'm downright lazy and wanted to stretch out for awhile." "Why don't you just take Fletcher down for a two-hour jaunt in your cabin?" he sneers.

"Oh, stop it."

"Mmh."

"And besides," I purr languidly, "he's still tuckered out from the last time…"

Jared's a tad quiet for awhile. Stony-faced silence. Then he says:

"I really wish you'd stop that." "Stop what?" asks I, all innocent.

"Talking about your whole damned love affair with him."

"Well, hey, you brought it up," I say, a little miffed. I peer down over the side and take a glimpse of Jaimy. I wonder what comments about me he goes through on a daily basis. Prolly much more vulgar than the ones I get, poor lad.

"I just don't understand why in all of hell you're so attached to that sod."

"_Hey_," I hiss. He don't have the right to talk about Jaimy like that, 'cause Jaimy's a fine boy, and he loves me, and…no, no, I must keep my cool, else I'll come off as the stupid girl that I very much am. I take a breath.

"I don't care what you may think of Jaimy," I say tightly, "but you will _not _disrespect him in any way."

"Oh, _stop _with the lady act."

"_You _stop with the…the sad puppy dog act! I mean, hell, Jared, you keep telling me you're a man, so act like one! And I'm just a slip of a street girl what ticks people off real easy." My voice calms down. "It's just because you've been at sea for so long and I'm the only girl here. But you'll meet a nice lass-there are many good girls in Boston-and you'll forget about me right quick, you'll see-"

"Damnit, Jacky, that isn't my point. I know I'll meet a bloody nice lady who faints at the slightest provocation. And she'll wear bloody fine dresses all the bloody damn time, and she'll probably stay home and sew all the bloody livelong day."

_Well_, thinks I, _you've got the Lawson Peabody Girl pegged._

"I happen to know some very decent girls who are much stronger than that. Annie Byrnes married a very dear sailor friend of mine, and she's a lot of fun."

Jared sighs, like I'm a small child what doesn't understand anything about anything. _Well, that's more or less true. _He says nothing more, so I sit in silence, too, because I can't figure out what to say. I think back to all the times men have implied that I'm something special and unique and fearless, even, which isn't at all true. I just don't mind dressing in britches now and then.

"Jared," I say lowly, trying desperately not to sound pitying. "I know you feel that you're a better man than Jaiy, and that I'm the most interesting girl in the world"-he snorts at that-"but I'm Jaimy's lass, and you've got to accept that."

"The bleedin' nob is goin' overboard-"

"_Jared," I say betwixt clenched teeth._

"_What?" "Oh, hell with it." And I don't want to leave him all angry, so I purr, "but hey, remember, if I ever tire of the boys, I know where to find a real man, hmm?" I poke him in the ribs. He gives me a half smile, but I know he isn't smiling on the inside, no, indeed._

_I breathe out and give him a last quick look before it's knee-over-rail, flip-upside-down, and away-I-go._


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

_Captain Jacky Faber_

_Onboard the ship _Lorelei Lee

_Atlantic Ocean_

_August, 1808_

_Miss Amy Trevelyne_

_Dovecote Farm_

_Quincy, Massachusetts, USA_

Dear Sister,

Just when you thought Boston finally rid itself of Jacky Faber, she turns up again. (I have proven myself to be quite the bobbing cork, haven't I?) I'm picturing the expression on your face as you read this letter, and it's hilarious. Actually, I might be able to see your countenance turn white as a sheet, as I've no choice but to deliver this note personally.

You see, dear Amy, due to a rather incredible turn of events, I—and James Fletcher and Higgins and some new additions I think you'll quite like—am returning to the good old USA. And this time, I do intend to stay put. Well, for a little while. Jaimy and I want to ship some cargo to the Caribbean; but no more wild excursions for me. Not on the sea, anyway.

I will, of course, relate my rather long journey to you in person (even at the risk of becoming another book—Amy, you'll be the ruin of me, I swear) but here's a bit of it to tie you over. 

I assume you received the letter I sent to you in Gully McFarland's care, so you already knew about me getting a life sentence in one of Australia's penal colonies. Oh, you would have _loved _my company—all either whores or prisoners! A lot of the girls even…well…were allowed to ply their trade, as it were, on board. (And you thought _I _was bad.)

Anyway, it turned out that my dear Jaimy received the same sentence as I, only he was on a different ship. I'd rather not write or even think about the conditions he faced…maybe by the time I reach you, I'll be able to speak of it without seething. I'll simply say that he was worse for wear when my ship and his met up.

In any case, we delivered our mass of convicts to a place in Austrailia named Sydney Cove (Jaimy stood in for the Captain which he mutinied…it's something of a long story), and were about to start off in glorious freedom. Alas, it's something of a tradition for things in my life to go wrong just as the world is looking all right. After a few events involving a Chinese pirate, a raging storm, and me crying an awful lot…well, it's been decided that the best place Jaimy and I could go is back to America. True, Merry Olde England believes that I've perished, but I'd still best lie low…even though I hate lying low…ah, Higgins just called me to dinner. More later.

Back again. We picked up some _wonderful _foods from our stops at various Paradise-like ports, oh, you would love them…but never mind that.

We're about a month or so away from America's glittering shore. Apart from a few manageable storms, the weather's been kind to us. So have other ships—none have given us any trouble. I could say that the cruise has been enjoyable, and it was, mostly; but there is a nagging sorrow in the back of my mind, one that stems from the loss of two ships during a typhoon. Two ships that held some of my dearest and closest friends, including Mairead. We have not seen sign of them since the raging storm; I pray daily that they reached shore with few injuries, either to ship or crew.

If you'll allow us, Jaimy and I would very much like to stay with you at Dovecote until we get a place of our own. Yes, dear Sister, I'll finally have that rose-covered cottage by the sea. Now, as for actually _staying _in said cottage, we shall see. Jaimy and I plan to marry straightaway. I think it's safe to invite Randall to my wedding, as the last time I laid eyes on him he was enamored with Polly Von. Ah, well. Say hello to the rogue for me. And give my regards to Polly, too.

I wonder what you thought, Amy, when you heard that I was away forever. I know that I missed you deeply, along with your beautiful farm. I pray that you did not fall into melancholy upon hearing of my once-certain fate. I swear, if I catch you huddled over depressing poems again, I'll…oh, no, I couldn't do anything, Amy, because I'll be so happy and thankful to see you.

Ah, the light is growing dim and I'm growing sleepy. Time to end this little letter and climb into a delicious warm bed with Jaimy at my side, oh, _yes._ (I can't wait to see the look on your face when you read _that_, ha.)

Give my love to your family and the Lawson Peabody girls and Peg in the kitchen and Mistress Pimm herself, too, and have them prepare for my arrival. I'll make a distasteful and flashy entrance, I promise.

_Counting down the days until I'm once again in your bright little room,_

_ Jacky Faber_

_Captain Jacky Faber_

_Onboard the ship _Lorelei Lee

_Atlantic Ocean_

_August 1808_

_Captain James Emerson Fletcher_

_Also onboard the ship _Lorelei Lee

My dear love,

We've managed to see each other's faces every day for almost a year now. I know I could coo loving words into your ear—and I do—and I know, thank God, that there is no need for us to speak through letters anymore. But I've always been the romantic type, as you well know. And someday, when our hair's gone gray, I want us to look back on these notes as a journal of sorts—about How The World's Most Star-Crossed Lovers Finally Came Together. We'll have a box, maybe, with all the letters we've accumulated over the difficult but exciting years. I've saved every one you ever sent me, you know, from the ones I read on my _Emerald _to that beautiful first one you pressed into my hand as I left the _Dolphin _for Boston's shore.

The past months have been some of the most glorious of my life, Jaimy, the have. I am thankful for the mornings when the first thing I see upon waking is your face. Reminds me of when we were kids back on the _Dolphin_, cuddling in our hammock, with Davy looming above, calling us a couple of sodomites…

And I'm thankful, too, for the moments when we both stand on deck of the _Lorelei Lee _and you catch my eye and we smile at each other, a little small smile, as if to say _ain't it an amazing thing, you and I together? _

I love the way that you stand on the deck, the sun streaming on your face. I love the way your voice sounds when you call out orders and I love the way it sounds when you say soft pretty things to me at night. I love that dash of white in your hair—it's really very striking, you know—and I love your laugh and your wit (especially in regard to the men who give you a hard time about sharing my berth). I love that you feel the same excitement I feel when the ocean spray is hitting my face and the names are crashing against the hull and the floor is creaking underneath my feet. I love sailing with you, Jaimy, I do.

I used to think that I could never be happy unless I was somewhere off adventuring in this great big world—and adventuring does excite me, it's true. But I think if it came to it, I would rather trade a lifetime of sailing alone for a lifetime of living ashore with my one true love, that being you, dear boy. (But hey, we'll still keep Faber shipping alive, count on that.)

Anyway, Jaimy, we are just weeks away from seeing the lights of Boston twinkle on the horizon…and then we'll be married…and we'll have a home…and I can barely wait for it, Jaimy, and I know you can't wait either.

I still wear my ring on a thread around my neck and you still have yours in your ear, and we ain't never taking them off. Haven't we been through a lot? But now it's settling down. I'm all right with that—I'll keep you on your toes wherever we are, Jaimy, love count on that. And besides, land has plenty of adventures to offer, oh, yes.

_I'm forever your lass. And you can kiss me, Jaimy, always, if you love me._

_Jacky_


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Jacky…" he whispers in my ear. His fingers lightly brush my shoulder and I can feel his breath hot on my neck.

"'Oi, sod off, it's not even morning yet."

"I want to talk to you."

"And as much as I love chatting, I'm _tired _right now, so go back to sleep." I press my pillow around my ears and _lalala can't hear you, Jaimy, I'm trying to rest. _

He waits about a minute, maybe two, then he sits up and takes the pillow away from my clenched fists.

"What's the matter with you?" I hiss. I don't do well when I've been up for two days straight manning a ship in a rumbling storm, no, I don't.

"Well…I wanted to know what's going to happen when we get to Boston."

"_Jaimy_, we're gonna get married and have a couple o' kids and do the cargo-haul thing and you know all that!"

"_Jacky_," he says in what I assume is a mockery of my whining tone, "that's what we _want _to do, yes. But how are we actually going to _do _it?"

"I don't know—oh, wait! I've an idea! Let's _sleep on it!_" I snatch my pillow from his hands and dive under my covers and squeeze my eyes shut. _Jeez, Jaimy, you better not make before-the-break-of-dawn conversation a habit._

I hear a rustle of fabric and before I know it he's come under the blanket with me, the fool, and his head stretches the fabric up around us like a tent.

"When are we going to have time to discuss this?" he asks in a hoarse whisper. "We sail all day, and at night you're too tired to talk…and too tired to…well…never mind that—"

"Jaimy, you know I love you, but I swear I'm gonna hit you if you say another word."

Silence. He sighs. I glare. More silence.

"…I just can't sleep because it's been preying on my mind—"

"_Blimey_, Jaimy, I'm going to get a hammock and sleep down below. Hey? Is that what you want? Or better yet, I'm sure Jared would welcome me into his nice cozy berth" and _that _shuts Jaimy up real good.

When I awake at down from a few hours of blissful sleep, I can tell by the haggard look on Jaimy's face that he hadn't slept at all. He notices my open eyes and gives a soft hello. Awh, hell.

"Jaimy, what's the matter?" I whisper. He leans his head back against the wall.

"Oh, now you want to discuss it." _Grr…_but no, I stay calm. We can't have two cross people, no, that wouldn't do.

"Yes," I smile, "prolly because I'm _awake _now. But hey, really, what's wrong? Is Jared giving you a hard time? Are you missing England? I know I am, even though she's been awful unkind to me. I'm thinking a lot of Mairead, too. I can't believe we didn't run into their ship…" I trail off and start to think about my dear friends—but I stop myself from getting too far in that thought, because it depresses me greatly and now is not the time for a sobbing spell.

"All of those things trouble me, but…well, we can't do anything about them," Jaimy says. "No, Jacky, I'm worried about how we're going to live in Boston."

I muse on this. "Well, I assume we'll make our money by shipping, and rent a room in the nice section of town…of course, I think the Faber Shipping coffers could provide us with an actual home…"

"Right! Good! And what are we going to do when the children come?"  
"Um…well, we could take them on the ship—"

"Jacky, they'd be _newborns_. On a ship. With diseases and odd weather and grumpy old men."

"I know."

"_Jacky!_"

"Oh, fine. So we'll live at home and settle down for awhile."

"Okay, and where do we get money?" Jaimy plows on. _Oh, I love him, but I do hate him sometimes._

"I don't know," I sputter. "Farming. Let's farm. Amy's family does it, it can't be that hard."

"I will not be a farmer and I don't know the first thing about it, anyway." I don't blame him, I suppose.

"All right, well, what did you do back in London?" I ask.

"I was a kid and then I became a sailor."

"Oh. Right. Well," says I, "what have you always wanted to be?"  
"…A sailor," he says, matter-of-factly. _Jeez._

"I'll be a schoolteacher, then. Or a maid. I'm not above being a maid; I could go back to working at Pimm's."

"I'd rather if you didn't work, Jacky. It'd make me feel like…like I wasn't properly doing my job of supporting a family."

"I understand," I say, and I do. We muse in silence for a few beats.

"Jacky, I don't have a degree. I can't be a lawyer or a doctor. I don't know how to work metal or how to build furniture. The only job I've ever had in America was breaking my back for a prison."

And then I have an idea. I have an idea that shines brighter than almost all the ideas I've ever conceived, and I grin and oh, _yes._

"Jaimy," I start, "let's open a tavern." His eyes widen and I push on. "We've got enough money to do it, and I could dance and sing—my two favorite things besides sailing—and you could man the bar and we'd hire some of our gruffer crewmembers to protect us, like…and oh, Ravi could help us wait tables, he'd be a darling…and then Lee Chi would have a job…"

_It just keeps getting better and better as my mind rolls on. _

"And Higgins, if he still wants to work for me, well, he's the perfect gentleman! A greater or a bartender…oops, I said you'd be the bartender. Oh, Higgins could cook, he's an excellent cook." I know I'm ramblin' but I don't care, I don't, and owning something like a tavern would be the land equivalent of commanding a ship—I make my rules and everyone follows my orders and if they don't, well, get out.

Jaimy looks a little stunned, and I admit it's prolly hard to take my ideas in, but _you'll come to love it, Jaimy, just think of it! Our own business. And we could put up a little stage and let Fennel and Bean show little productions. And Amy would prolly waitress, as would Rebecca Adams._

Jaimy stays silent. I'm starting to get that _uh-oh_ feeling, the one that sits in my gut when someone hates somethin' I love.

"Jacky," he says. _Oh, Jaimy, please…_ His face suddenly splits into a grin and he says:

"Jacky Faber, you are the most brilliant and stunning girl in this world, did you know that? The Brotherhood Forever! And I…I could just…" He shows me what he could just do by pulling my face rather harshly to his own and planting a big wet kiss on my open mouth.

Well, I guess he likes the idea, then. I am glad of it. I always do feel better with a plan.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

And so we passed a year at sea. We saw it glitter and crash; we saw it reflect the skies. We saw it teeming with bright pretty fish in the Mediterranean and with dolphins in the Atlantic—and of course, some sharks wiggled by here and there.

It wasn't a spectacular trip by any means. I don't mean that in a bad way, either—just that it was peaceful. For the first time in my life, I think, I passed a mostly peaceful year. And hey, I love good adventures, but oftentimes I find that I enjoy the telling of them rather than the living of them. It's funny, how most of my life has been one great dangerous escapade, but the best memories are of the peaceful times. Like Jaimy and I in Jamaica (way back when I looked like an underfed rat—now I prolly just look like a slick one...oh, well), or at Amy's bright and fancy home, or when I was cutting through the clear sea on my lovely _Emerald_…all of them peaceful times…

One evening while in the tub, I told Higgins about Fletcher's Inn, that being the working name of my and Jaimy's little establishment. I figured Higgins is always the voice of oft-unwelcomed but quite-apt reason—and he'd tell me everything that's wrong with owning a tavern, so I could adjust the plan accordingly.

"I'd run it just like I would a ship," I told him as he worked soap through my hair with his strong fingers. I haven't been shaving my forehead since we took down our Chinese dragon flag, so it's short and choppy. Having long locks in the back and short ones in the front wouldn't do, so I had Higgins trim everything down so that it's closely cropped all over—very reminiscent of my poor hair's state after being tarred and feathered. Yes, I had wanted to make a big showy entrance at the Lawson Peabody with my Chinese-style hair, but now that Jaimy and I are to own a business, I want to look professional, too.

"And how would it be just like running a ship, Miss?" Higgins asked.

"Well," said I, "I—er, Jaimy and I—get to be in charge of everything. We'd provide food and board and good music and drinks, and I'd be surrounded by friends, and I wouldn't have to take orders from anyone. All that's missing are the diseases and burgoo and battles and pirates, but frankly, I could do without them."

"And the ocean."

"What? Oh, well, yes. The ocean would be missing, too." I feel a little bad about that. "But Faber Shipping would still exist. It just wouldn't be the sole source of income."

"So you would ship cargo…while running this Fletcher's Inn?"

"Well, we thought we'd start the inn after we're settled down some and after I've popped out a couple of babies."

Higgins made a little _hm _noise, the sound he makes when he's thinking.

"Out with it, Higgins," I sighed. "What's wrong with the Plan?"

"Nothing, Miss. I believe you would thrive in such an occupation. However, I hope you realize that running a business requires full devotion."

"Well, yeah," I shrug, "but it can't be _that _hard. Give them something to drink, put on a show, and you make a lot of money. And besides, I pretty much already ran a floating tavern on the _Belle of the Golden West_, and I managed just fine."

"But if you begin such excursions at the arrival of a child…" He trailed off and instructed me to tip my head back so that he could rinse what's left of my poor hair.

"…Well?" I prompted after I emerged from the water all squeaky clean.

"Running an inn and raising a child both require complete attention," he says finally. "I know that you are the Brilliant and Invincible Jacky Faber—"

"You wound me."

"—but I cannot imagine how you could perform both tasks at the same time." I thought for a bit and was about to say that the Brilliant Mr. Fletcher would take care of the business while I looked after the baby…and we'd trade off, once in awhile…but Higgins jumped in betwixt my thoughts.

"Might I just suggest, Miss, that you establish Fletcher's Inn right off, and postpone your Faber Shipping trips until you are settled. Because I have a feeling that it will not take long for a child to come into the picture." He said that last bit with a raised eyebrow and a certain smile. _Hah_.

As much as I still want to man the _Nancy B. _or the _Lorelei Lee_ on every trip it takes, I know that Higgins was right. So Faber Shipping's dutiful members—Solly and Jim Tanner and all the rest—they'll take the first few journeys, and I'll content myself with sailing the _Morning Star _around Boston's bay. That's good enough for me. And besides, I'm excited about Fletcher's Inn. So is Jaimy—the lad keeps talking about how he won't have to farm. Bless him.

I told Jared of our plans, and he just laughed and said "you'd make a helluva lot more money if you opened a brothel, Jacky. Especially if you were one of the delectable options" to which I responded "there are so many things wrong with that statement" to which he countered "oh, but the wrong feels so right!"

I smacked him. He deserved it.

Today I sit at my berth's table—Lee Chi to my right and Ravi to my left. Higgins takes up the opposite end of the table, and Jaimy lounges on my bed.

"Boys," says I, "we're almost in American waters. Now, you're both free as…well…free things, but the way of the Western world ain't…it isn't…" I struggle for a way to put this. "It isn't welcoming, is what I mean. To people unlike themselves." _Meaning people that ain't white and Protestant, _I think sullenly. Lee Chi nods slowly. Under Ravi's rather impatient but persistent teaching, the Chinaman's English comes along quite nicely.

"We are to them as strange as they are to us," he paraphrases.

"Right. Now. You can go and try to find an employer…" I let that bit hang in the air. "…or you can both work for me. And Jaimy. In the tavern we plan to open. Lee Chi, I would welcome your service, and Ravi, you'd make an excellent…um…curiosity. Especially if we dress you up in your Sultan garb—"

Higgins shoots me a cringing, _stop talking stop talking stop talking don't use the poor child _look.

"—or, well, you'd be a wonderful help if you'd clean and wait tables," I say quickly. I glance up at Higgins, whose gaze is positively withering.

"What I believe Jacky means to say," Jaimy pipes up from behind, "is that we would welcome and appreciate your company in our latest endeavor, but if you elect to pursue your own fates, we shan't prevent you."

I shoot him an imitation of Higgins's withering stare, and Jaimy grins widely.

"I'll launch into the Cockney if you want to keep speaking like a poet," I say, with an eyebrow warningly raised. He tosses a pillow at me, and the professional atmosphere of this little meeting is lost. _Ah, well. _I toss it back to him and smile.

"Poor Ravi would enjoy nothing more than to stay in the presence of Memsahib Jacky," Ravi states solemnly. His English has improved, to; I couldn't help myself from holding little school-like classes now and then.

Lee Chi gives me a soft knowing smile, implying that I already know the answer to whether he'll stay or go

"So it's settled, then," says I briskly. "Now, everyone, back to work!"

A week later, Jaimy and I lean on the railing, my arms entwined with his and my head upon his chest. We watch as twinkling lights dapple over the waters of the quay. They're the lights of Boston's port, and they are growing as we sail nearer.

"We're here," I whisper, and I wasn't expectin' to cry but Jaimy and I, we're gonna get married, and we're gonna embark on a new adventure, and we're gonna live till we're gray and _oh, Jaimy, hold me, Jaimy, and kiss me, because we're here._


	11. Chapter 10

PART II

CHAPTER 10

"_Appointment with Memsahib Pimm and the lovely girls of Lawson Peabody requested!_"

It's a new girl what opens the big strong door of the Lawson Peabody School for Young Ladies—a young girl whose freckled face looks utterly confused.

"_She is princess!_" Ravi intones and stamps his little foot. He's gesturing to me, of course, when he says _princess_. I wear a cloak at the moment because I don't want a scandal, but the serving girl stares wonderingly at my khol-rimmed eyes and the flimsy veil covering my nose and mouth. Ravi is in his sultan garb, with his turban under his arm. We told curious passerby that he was in a play.

"I…I don't…" is all the serving girl manages.

Lee Chi, Jaimy, Jared, and Higgins emerge from the carriage we rode here in. Ian and the rest of the crew have either stayed on the _Lee_, which is moored in Boston's harbor, or taken a room in one of the many inns. _Which reminds me, I must stop in at the Pig and Whistle later…_

Lee Chi smiles a curious smile, does a little half-bow, and starts rattling off in Chinese. The poor girl is thoroughly terrified and calls for Mistress and oh…oh, there is Mistress Pimm now, looking same as ever with her steely gray hair and long black dress. _Oh, Mistress Pimm, how I've missed you….no, stop it, don't mess up the show, now…_

"What in Heaven's name is—" Mistress starts, but then she squints in my general direction and just gasps, "oh."

I take that as a cue to grandly glide through the doors. Ravi is to my right, Lee Chi is to my left. Jaimy and Jared march behind me, both garbed in their most splendid uniforms. I tried to make them wear loose fitting pants and no shirt to fit the Indian style, like, but neither Jaimy nor Jared could ever be found when I called for a fitting.

Higgins is last in the procession, and he's the one who catches my cloak when I swirl it off to reveal my very pretty and very flimsy and _very _revealing sari.

"Now, if you'll just make a left here, me boys," I whisper, "we'll find all the young ladies at lunch…ah, _yes. _Now, on my count…one…two…"

_Three!_

Ravi leaps out and centers himself in the grand archway that curves into the dining room. It is not long before I hear mutters from the girls within.

_What _is _that?_

_ Is it a Negro boy?_

_ No, he looks…different…_

_ Look at his clothes!_

Ravi sinks into a bow, rises, and then calls out, "_All rise for Princess!" That's my cue!_

"All right, lads, hoist me up!" Jaimy and Jared lock their arms to make a sort of seat, and it is in that seat that I place my very low-class bottom. I do believe that carrying a near-undressed woman into a dining hall violates nearly all of what Jaimy's well-bred upbringing taught, but hey, he seems to be enjoying it. Jared just laughs lowly and tells me that none of my antics surprise him anymore.

Ravi shuffles around my two Princes as they carry me through the doorway. I think Jared is a little struck by the hilarity of all this—and Jaimy, too—because instead of setting me lightly and gracefully to my feet like we planned, they sort of awkwardly drop me. I peer at Jaimy over my veil. His face is bright crimson and he looks straight ahead.

I scan the crowd before me…_oh, Dorothea, and Elspeth, and Connie, and Rebecca, how you've grown! And Joannie! And…and oh, Amy, dear, you're so thin._

"Oh…my…" I hear a certain voice say/ I glance in the direction of the breathy sound and see Clarissa Worthington Howe staring me straight in the face, her mouth agape. She closes in a little, as if to make sure it's really me. _Who else would do something like this?_

And then I hear Amy's voice, sounding on the verge of tears, saying, "Jacky, you will be the death of me, I swear it."

At that I fling off the veil and run over to my dear Sister and my very good old friends, even Clarissa, start cheering, and I am an enveloped in hugs and kisses and _I-can't-believe-this's _all around. I steal a glimpse back at Jaimy and Jared and Higgins, who is half hiding behind the door's frame. I call out to them.

"Come over, lads, and meet my friends! My very dear friends! Oh, it is _so _good to be back!"

"I hoped my lessons had taught you some sense of decency," sighs Mistress Pimm. I and Jaimy and Higgins are back in her office. Jared and Ravi, being neither my guardian figure nor my betrothed, were kicked outside.

"I am sorry, Mistress," I simper, as I have done so many times before.

"And you!" she exclaims, looking to both Higgins and Jaimy. "You allowed this behavior?"

"I had every intention of stopping her," Higgins says, I note, with a slight smile. _Thanks, Higgins, darling; glad you've got my back. _

"I do not own Jacky; I've only a small claim on her affections. Her actions are up to her," Jaimy intones. Pimm nods ever so slightly. She is usually very good at concealing her emotions, but I believe I see a trace of a smile playing about her lips.

"I presume this young…woman, as I shall not call her a lady, has kept you on your toes?" she inquires, gesturing to me.

"She has, Mistress," Jaimy answers seriously.

"Hey, this is how the finest of ladies in India dress," says I, a bit hurt. I think I look ravishingly exotic.

"India?" Mistress says, maybe allowing too much interest into her voice, _hmm_?

"Yes. I stopped there en route to Sydney Cove, Austrailia, a penal colony of Great Britain."  
Mistress Pimm's eyes widen.

"But I'm sure Amy has shared my letter with you, has she not?" I press on.

Mistress barely nods. I think it really just hits her now that I, Jacky Faber, thought to be away for life, am now sitting down across from her—in her own office, no less. What a world, indeed.

"I do apologize for my actions earlier," I say solemnly. And I do, a little—but I believe I'd ride through the streets of Boston on an _elephant _if it would cause Clarissa to make that shocked face again.

Mistress stands up briskly. "Well. I presume you are here to ask me once again if I would welcome you back to my school. Most of your former classmates are very close to completing their last year of instruction—"

"Actually, Mistress," says I, taking hold of Jaimy's hand, "I came today to ask if you and my dear friends here would attend my wedding. It would give me great pleasure, and I believed you already deemed my young man to be a good man, which he is.

Anyway, we intend to stay with Amy Trevelyne for awhile, if she doesn't mind, until we find a place of our own—"

"I did not ask for your life plans. Remember that it is good etiquette to carefully choose words and answer only what is asked," Mistress says, but she's glowing and I'm beaming and I say, "May I go visit the girls?" and she says, "They are in music."

_Oh, joy!_

I get up, but before I start for the door, I run and wrap Mistress Pimm in a hug, propriety and etiquette and all that be damned.

"Thank you for everything. If it were not for you, there's a very good chance I wouldn't be alive today," I whisper in her ear. It's a true thing—convincing others that I was a fine lady has saved my hide many times. Or at least gained me some respect.

With one last squeeze of her hand, I let the poor and thoroughly flustered woman go and Jaimy and I head for the music room. _Come, Jaimy, I want to show you off!_

As Jaimy and I sprint down the halls together, I point out all the various rooms and favorite haunts. _And there's where I learned penmanship, and there's where I learned that fancy embroidery stuff…still not so good at that…oh, music room._

We burst in the music room just as the girls are finishing up a lovely rendition of "Sheep May Safely Graze", so hell, I join my voice with theirs. Jaimy, too, sings along the last line. The boy has a decent tenor. The girls' faces, upon recognizing me, crack into grins; the new faces look to one another in confusion.

"May we please take that second verse again?" the Maestro says. He also turns absentmindedly to the intruder and asks, "May I help you, Miss—_Miss Faber!_"

"The one and only," says I brightly.

"But you were…Austrailia…"  
"Aye, I was sentenced there, but the winds of fate washed me back here once more, along with my betrothed." I reel back and put on the haughty Look. I think it seems out of place with my sari, but oh, well.

I introduce Captain James Emerson Fletcher to the music teacher. Amy stares wide-eyed at me and Rebecca—not so little anymore—is fairly bursting at her seams with excitement.

"It appears that our choral practice can wait until tomorrow," the Maestro relents with a smile. Some of the girls let out a cheer and crowd around to hear what brought me back to America's shining shore. I give them a condensed version.

"I don't believe a word of it," says Clarissa when I'm through. Normally, I'd be miffed at a comment like that, but now I just shrug and say, "I can hardly believe it myself."

"Is that…a _tattoo _on the back of her neck?" a small, mousey girl asks, plainly horrified. I smile slightly and am about to elaborate on Cheng Shih, but Rebecca jumps in and exclaims, "That's not the only one she has!" Some of the fresh faces in the group—and Connie, I note—gasp. I really wish I kept my China girl hairstyle.

There are a few more questions and answers, some more of me showing off, and then a lot of me showing Jaimy off. _Yes, girls, he's a former Captain in Her Majesty's fleet; now a Captain in my—our—shipping company. Born of very good blood, Clarissa, thank you. Some of you met him before…yes, Rebecca, all the book stories are true._ I steal a glance at Amy, whose alabaster exterior still wears a look of shock._ How can you still be shocked, Amy, when you know my life story?_

Jaimy, being the proper lad that he very much is, bows gallantly to each of the girls when he's introduced. One lass, I note, stands out from the rest of the New Girls. She has strikingly glossy brown hair, full rouged lips, dark eyes, and the most positively glowy white skin. And when she parts those red lips to speak, I'm shocked to hear an English accent in her voice.

"Who is she?" I whisper to Amy, who's at my left. Her eyebrows raise and she says dryly, "Diona Prynne."

I wait some amount of time before I realize Amy's not gonna tell me much more than that on her own. This Diona Prynne rises out of a deep curtsy to my Jaimy. Her face sports an impeccable look.

"So she's British?" I comment.

"Plainly," Amy sighs. I bristle. _Hey, Amy, what's the matter? Why are you so brisk? _Clarissa, noting my confusion, sweeps in next to me and whispers about Diona, "She's a whore, is what she is."

Diona swivels slowly and walks as though books are balanced atop her head. Jaimy watches her brush away.

"All right, Sisters," I sing out, cutting off all the introductions and bowings and discussions and whatnot. I am tired and I just want to get things settled and I've seen enough of everyone, I think. "I shall see you all in good time, but I think it's best for Jaimy and me to get settled in." There are slight moans of sorrow at that, but so be it. I pull Amy aside. "May we stay with you, dear Sister, until we find an apartment of our own?" She shrugs and manages a small smile.

"Oh, Amy, we have such plans! And the stories I have to tell you—why, enough for two books, maybe! Or maybe even a play!" I know I sound stupid but I'm trying desperately to lighten the mood. Amy's usually pretty morose, but not _this _much…

"Of course, Jacky," she says tightly. "Come by after school is finished and we'll leave for Dovecote." She gives me another tiny, quick smile and turns away to her next class.

_ Well, Jacky, you're back, all right, but things ain't the same…no, they ain't._


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Randall! Randall, put me _down!_"

But no, against my struggles and kicks, Randall Trevelyne will _not _put me down, nor will he stop laughing. Polly Von giggles in the background.

"Oi, Jacky, I s'pose your constant whinin' didn't change over the years," Polly remarks dryly. I shoot her a look and she grins—same open-toothed grin as me because of our improper upbringing. I'm sure the heads of the Trevelyne household just _adore_ their son's choice in suitors.

"Well I wouldn't be whinin' if'n you could keep your own lad satisfied wi' just _you_," I retort with my nose in the air. At that, Randall puts on an overdramatic look of shock, tosses me to the side, and rushes to his own fiancée.

"They always come back t' me," Polly grins. I respond brightly with a string of the best Cheapside curses. Jaimy chooses that moment to walk back on our scene, and he cringes at my language.

"Aw, _Jaiiimy_, it's me natural way of talkin'," I sings. "Whenever I gets excited or angry or scared half o' of me wits. Or want to put on a show."

He sighs a theatrical sigh. "Yes, I'm well aware." I smile and he does, too, and he scoops me up and plants a wet one on my lips. _Jaimy, jeez, out of all the men I've ever kissed, you really are top notch…_

"Say, a double wedding. Let's have a double wedding," Randall interrupts. "It'd be…stupendous."

"Randall, darlin', I think you're a mite drunk," Polly soothes in that breathy voice of hers. She twines her willowy frame around his wiry one. "Let's get you back t' the house."

"And then we could have a double wedding _night_…"

"Nay, I ain't desirin' to know Jacky like _that_," Polly says. And then, to show off the lady lessons Amy's been giving her, she twirls into a low curtsy. Her "adieu" sounds like "a-doo", but oh, well. She's trying.

After she and Randall lope back to the house, Jaimy and I lounge down on the grass. I, like a cat, curl up in a blotch of sunshine. And I purr like a cat, too, when Jaimy pets me…_mmm_…

"So she was your friend…?"

"From once-upon-a-time in Cheapside, yes. The best beggar of the group, because she looked like an angel. Still does," I fill Jaimy in. He nods in agreement at the angel part and I lightly slap his arm. But I hold nothing against him, because haven't I met quite the posy of pretty men in my travels? Like Richard Allen…and Robin Raeburn, whatever happened to him, I wonder…and Joseph Jared…

"Speak of the devil," I say when Jared's silhouette appears on the hillside.

"I bring food," he announces. "And Amy. And this man," he continues, jerking a thumb in the direction of—_oh_!

"Ezra!" I shout. "Oh, Ezra, well met! Very well met!" I fair smother the poor man with hugs and kisses on the cheek. "I intended to visit you tomorrow, but oh, it is so nice to see you again!" And I have tears in my eyes and oh, my faithful lawyer Ezra, where would I be without you? _Dead or shamed is where I'd be._

"Urk," is all he manages. I let the poor man go and invite him to join our afternoon picnic. He takes a spot by Amy. Sitting back on my haunches, I regard Ezra with a twinkling eye. Amy leans prettily to his right, her solemn-colored skirts fanned out in a perfect circle. _Do you dare move closer to her, Ezra? I know, I know she protests—but I'm still rootin' for you two, I am._

"So, Ezra, have I driven you insane yet?" I ask him.

"Hm!" he snorts. "Yes, Jacky, I do believe I am on the verge of madness. No other lawyer in Boston has to put up with all this." He laughs, waves away his words, and sighs. "So I suppose you have some shiny, new, deceitful plan for which you'll need my assistance."

"Ah, you know me," I smile. He groans.

"Actually," pipes Jaimy, "we do not intend to go into hiding."

"Oh?"

"It's true, Ezra," I say, twining my hand in Jaimy's. "We're to get married and set ourselves up with a shop. A tavern."

"It is the first that Amy hears of this plan—after all, I've only arrived at Dovecote yesterday evening, and I was too exhausted to do much but sleep. I study Amy's face now, looking for traces of shock—but no, she wears only a look of bland interest…and…_and did you just roll your eyes, Sister?_

I try my best to ignore it. "So do you think such a plan is doable, Ezra, dear?" I ask. "I'm sure we have the funds."

Ezra is silent for a moment, mulling the whole thing over.

"I suppose such a thing is feasible," he says at last. "Still, there is a question of where you'd set up an establishment…and there are so many taverns in Boston, I cannot imagine how you'd survive the competition."

"I told her she should open up a brothel—she'd make _lots _more money, then," provides Jared.

_Way to show your class and charm, Jared, you monkey._

I press on. "But I'd have entertainment…and…and I know how to put on a show, now, don't I?"

Ezra smiles and it is settled. He'll take care of the place-finding and negotiating and all that, and then Jaimy and I shall move in, all married and proper…and _then _we will christen each room in the most sinful of ways, oh, _yes_, we will.

We join Amy's family for dinner in the evening. I dearly missed the company of stiff Colonel and the sweet-hearted Missus, and, by the warmth with which they receive my sorry hide, I gather that they missed me, too. Jared took Ravi to the Pig at my order, bless them both, and Higgins was eager to go explore Cambridge. Only Jaimy was invited along with me. When we take our places at the long dinner table, I'm surprised to see Diona Prynne in the seat opposite me, chatting away with Polly Von.

"Lord have _mercy_, the British are coming, indeed," sighs Colonel Trevelyne with a smile. I look around and it's true, one two three four _five _Brits, counting myself, and two of us Cheapside rats, at that.

"Jacky, lookit us, sittin' together at a rich American's table. 'Oo woulda thought?" Polly says wondrously. I think I see the Colonel cringe a bit at her speech. Amy's been giving her lady lessons, sure, but no teacher can whip a girl into ladyhood like Mistress Pimm. I know from experience.

"Jacky has spoken very fondly about your family," Jaimy mentions regally.

"Amy has spoken the same way about Jacky," smiles Mrs. Trevelyne. "We've all missed her dearly."

I reflect that the years have muted the humiliation of that long-ago evening when my drunken self brought shame to the Trevelyne name. _Either that, _I think as I notice Polly yapping away, _or they're focused on other things._

"A toast to Jacky Faber!" announces the Colonel.

"Nay, it should be a toast to Jaimy, because without him, you'd have two less Brits at your table," I say sincerely. Jaimy runs his hand along my thigh under the protection of the lacy tablecloth. We toast and I sip my watered-down wine. Time to find out some more about Diona.

"Speaking of Brits," I say to her, "what are you? London?"

"Yes," she answers.

"You don't remember 'er?" Polly jumps in. "Why, I musta seen 'er a million times when we was—"

"_Were_," Amy corrects.

"—when we _were _beggin' around in the evenings." Polly looks at me questioningly. I try to, but for the life of me cannot, remember a ragged slip of a brunette named Diona in Shanky's Boys or Dirty Henry's crew or any of the other street gangs swarming London.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember," I say. Polly's face dims, but soon brightens back up.

"Ay, well, me an' her," she exclaims, gesturing to Diona, "became quite the best o' friends after we discovered each other on this here shore. It's nice, havin' a friend what can relate to your background." She finishes with a flourish of her wine glass and a pat on Diona's shoulder. Colonel Trevelyne smiles tersely. I wonder how bad my unbred self must have appeared at this table, oh so many years ago…

"My ancestors actually spent a generation in Boston," Diona says smoothly after a few beats of silence. _Her voice don't have a trace of the Cheapside accent it oughta have. Then again, when I'm watchin' myself, my voice don't, either…_

"Did they?" Mrs. Trevelyne prompts politely.

"Yes. My great-grandmother lived here for the majority of her life. It was my grandmother who journeyed back to England."  
"How very intriguing, dear," murmurs Mrs. Trevelyne.

I glance at Amy. She catches my gaze for a moment, smiles quickly, and then focuses her attentions on her food. Silence.

"Well, this is positively _dull_!" Randall exclaims.

"_Oi_, Randall, are you still drunk from this afternoon?" Polly groans.

My eyes drift to the Colonel. He is tensely eating his food. His wife pinches her mouth together tightly. Jaimy eats quietly, plainly uncomfortable, and Diona…Diona stares straight back at me, the corners of her mouth just tipped up.

_Where have I seen her face before?_


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

I'm snivelin' and cryin' and Amy shushes me, because if I cry I'll make my face all ruddy, don't I know that? But I don't care because I'm so happy, and I'm surrounded by my dearest friends in the world save for Mairead, God bless her soul wherever it may be…and God bless the souls of me me mates who have either gone off to Davy Jones or are off sailin'…and God bless me mum and dad and me sister Penny, oh, I wish they could be here today, I do.

"Here's the dress. And I better get it back after all this is over." Clarissa hands me a stunning frothy pale dress, all clean and perfect. I promise through sobs that I'll return it in pristine condition as soon as I get my riding habit back.

"Well…there's my something borrowed," I say about the dress after I slink into it. It's cut in the Empire fashion, much like my old Paris gowns. I considered using one of my Paris gowns, actually, but it turns out I've had a bit of a growth spurt over the past year—prolly from eating the decent meals a day, every day, for the first time in a long while—and there was no time to have the gowns altered. And like _hell _would I wait a week to marry Jaimy just so I could wear a certain dress.

"Here's something blue," Amy murmurs, handing me a frilly blue garter. I shimmy it up my leg and think of my last supposed wedding day. _If anybody kidnaps me on the way to the chapel _this _time, I swear…_

"So does your dress color still match your morals?" grins Rebecca. She's been flitting around me like a sparrow, fixing this and adjusting that and generally making crude comments about the state of my maidenhood.

I peer at the snowy white expanse of my dress and reflect aloud that an off-white might better suit me. Rebecca shrieks and demands to know every last detail of my private life.

"Hey, none of your business." And then, after a pause, I fill her sweet and innocent soul with all the glorious features. Clarissa pronounces me a harlot and Amy looks ashen.

"Could you _imagine _the look on Mistress's face if she knew?" Becky squeals. _Aw, hey, I ain't doin' nothing wrong. He's my husband. Well, almost. _I shiver and brighten at the thought. Barely an hour to go until the ceremony…_easy, now_…

My thoughts shift to Jaimy, who's somewhere on the opposite side of Dovecote's grand estate and accompanied by Randall, Ezra, Jared, Higgins, and Ian. I assume he's near red in the face with the vulgarities Randall and Jared are surely feeding him. Oh, well. I'll bet he's secretly enjoying it, as he is not without a rakish side…only difference between him and Jared is that _I'm _the only one he shows that side to.

I'm fluffing up my bit of hair when Polly bursts through the chamber doors, looking graceful and slender as a swan. I run my hands over my scalp, wishing my hair was long enough to do up in the pretty French style…oh, well…

"Coo, Jacky, ye look like a proper woodland sprite, like the sort we used t' tell tales about back in England," Polly breathes. I decide that's a good thing and _oh, Polly, for one of my childhood mates to be here…what a wondrous thing. _I hug her and I think I feel those tears startin' up again, oh…

"It's time to go," Amy announces.

_My name is Jacky Faber and in London I was born…_tears come to my eyes when I reflect that I won't be Jacky Faber anymore. Happy tears.

_My name is Missus Fletcher…Jacky Fletcher…Mary Fletcher…Mary Faber-Fletcher…_

I wanted a short, simple ceremony with just me and my friends—yes, that's what I originally planned, but hey, what Rebecca and Mrs. Trevelyne and Polly came up with is lovely, too. I can see from the outside of the church, through its windows, that there are flowers and ribbons everywhere. And _people. _People I don't even recognize. _Oh, well…_

I smile to myself and smooth my dress and take Higgins' arm.

"Shall we go in, Miss Faber?" he says, and I feel a stinging in my chest at the Miss Faber part. I can't say anything, I only nod. We push through the chapel doors and step onto a flowered strip of fabric that leads…that leads right to Jaimy, standing up near the altar, bright and proud and dashing in his lieutenant's uniform. I hear twitters and chirps from the crowd as they notice me and rise.

_Her hair's so short!_

_Yes, but she looks beautiful._

_I hear that's how they do it in France. She's been there._

_Zey do not do it like zat in France!_

_Hush up, Lissette, you haven't been there in years._

_Shh! It's starting!_

And Jaimy looks happier than I've ever seen him. The ring's gone from his ear and mine's gone from the ribbon around my neck, because we'll wear them on our fingers from now on.

The slow bridal walk takes a lot of effort on my part, as I just want to run up and tackle Jaimy to the ground, propriety be damned…but no, Higgins, who's giving me away, restrains me. _Sigh…_

I glance about…_oh, Peg, and Annie…and Jim…Clementine, how do you feel right now? No, no, I must not be spiteful…besides, she's got Jim's baby in her arms. I am happy for her, I am…and there's Connie, looking at least a little mollified that I'm properly getting married…and oh, Fennel and Bean! And Maudie! We'll be business competitors now, soon, eh? But I shall miss playing at the Pig, I really will._

And then I'm barely a foot away from Jaimy. Higgins squeezes my arm before handing me over. _Thank you, Higgins, for everything. You've certainly kept me line, and I shall miss you. _I try to convey all that with a meaningful look, and I think he gets it, because he gives me a little half smile and shakes his head as if to say, _it's nothing, Miss. It was an enjoyable adventure. _Are those tears in your eyes, Higgins? He turns away before I can tell for sure.

The preacher, a nice old man with a kindly face, says a few greeting words to the gathering. I don't hear them because I'm just looking at Jaimy, and he's looking at me.

"If anyone present has any objections to the wedding of Captain James Fletcher and Miss Mary Faber, state them now," says the preacher. Pause. A longer pause than I'd like. _Get on with it…_

The preacher takes a breath and is about to continue when a clear strong voice next to Jaimy says, "I do."

_Jared?_

Jaimy and I, both startled, glance at him. His eyes bore into mine. _Jared, what are you doing? _The crowd in the pews erupts into low, surprised chatter. Jared steps forward, his eyes still piercing mine.

"All I ask, Jacky, is that you've thought this through," he says calmly.

Of _course _I've thought this through! I've had a year to think about it, haven't I? I've wanted to marry Jaimy since I was twelve, haven't I? Isn't that enough time to make sure, Jared, you idiot?

"I have," I say tightly, my haughtiest Look upon my face.

Jared continues. "Because, Jacky, you do not have to settle for a mundane lie. You could continue to adventure," he raises his eyebrows, "if you choose."

"I can do whatever I _choose_, Jared," I say through clenched teeth. "And right now, I _choose _to marry the man I love with every part of my being." My voice softens. "And that man is Jaimy Fletcher." I cut my eyes to the side. A vein on Jaimy Fletcher's forehead had popped out, but it sinks back at my words. _Easy, now, love._

Jared glances down. "As long as you're sure," he says, more quietly this time.

"I am," I tell him softly. "Truly."

He slinks back into his line, next to Ian and Randall, and gestures for the preacher to continue. _Oh, Jared, I am sorry…Jaimy, I am sorry…_

The poor old preacher glances curiously to me. I manage a smile and a soft _go on_, and he does. Jaimy squeezes my hand and I force all thoughts of Jared out of my mind, because right now…right now, Jaimy and I are back in Kingston, in a candlelit room, exchanging little golden rings unbeknownst to our mates.

Jaimy lifts my ring from a little piece of shiny cloth and slips it over my finger.

"Do you take Miss Mary Faber to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
"I do."

"And do you, Miss Faber, take Captain James Emerson Fletcher—"

"I do," I allow. And then I apologize when the preacher asks me to kindly let him finish.

"Do you take him to be your lawful wedded husband?" he asks. I hesitate. "Now," he smiles.

"I do," says I, and I really do, and I slip Jaimy's ring over his finger. And we are _married—_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

And Jaimy does, oh, he _really _does—a kiss to put all the kisses since the invention of the kiss to shame.

And _now _we're married…oh, Lord, we are _married_!


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

_Captain James Emerson Fletcher_

_On board the HMS Bedstead_

_October 28, 1808_

_Miss—sorry—_Captain_ Mary Jacky Faber-Fletcher, Best Girl in the World_

_Recently off the HMS Bedstead, now downstairs_

My dear wife,

How thrilling it is to finally call you that! Wife. I have a wife…oh, Lord, I am a married man. Heaven knows I've had to wait long enough.

In any case, I read the beautiful love letter you wrote me while we were still on the Atlantic, and I feel it my duty to add this note to the Journal. The "star-crossed lovers" shall be taken out of the Journal's title, as the farthest away you've been from me for the past day is in the downstairs room, chatting with Maudie and the rest of your Boston friends.

I suppose your letter to me may be read to the children someday, but my letter to you will _not _be read to any James Junior or Jacky Junior. Especially not to Jacky Junior, though if she turns out anything like your own dear self, I fear we shall have our hands full…

After we exchanged rings yesterday—and I must admit that I felt a pang of sentimentality, recalling the time in Jamaica wherein we first exchanged those battered rings—I walked you back down the chapel's aisle, feeling proud as I ever have felt. I must also admit that Joseph Jared's interruption of the ceremony still makes me fume; however, as you forgave him, I must find it in my heart to do so as well. I am simply glad that, from now on, I will be the only man upon whom you place your affections.

And about those affections—oh, _indeed_, about those affections. I suppose the years of torturous waiting have made the actual prize, so to speak, all the more…good. _Very_ good.

We rattled along in a white carriage to the Pig and Whistle, as we did not want to bother Amy and Randall with the inevitable sounds o a wedding night. So we tucked ourselves into a cozy corner room of the Pig…and bothered the other boarders with the wedding night sounds instead. (Truly, it is a wonder that we did not get reprimanded. Especially after we knocked over the bedside table—that made quite a crash. But I digress.)

You still wore your bright wedding dress when we settled into the room, but you soon instructed me to turn around. I heard the rustle of cloth and I had a feeling I knew what you were changing into. You instructed me to turn around and sure enough, there you stood in the warm lamplight, your Kingston dress skimming over the curves of your hips and chest…

You said my name softly and padded over to the bed upon which I rested, and, as much as I adored seeing you in the Kingston dress, I adored seeing you even more once the garment floated to the floor.

And then, as I have thought about and desired for many years—and then, without a shipmate barging in or a sickness overtaking you or a long journey suddenly interrupting—we lay as one. To use the expression that often escapes from your own lips…oh, _yes, _we did.

As you get breakfast and chat with your friends downstairs, I cannot help but replay last night again and again. I also cannot help but wonder if any of your male acquaintances have tasted your many charms…no, I shall not think of that. Actually, I could not care less. All that matters is that I'm the only one who tastes said charms from now on.

I believe I hear someone coming up the stairs. I really hope that it's you—I had a lass who works here draw us a bath, and after we eat breakfast…well…as Randall Trevelyne suggested when I prepared for yesterday's wedding…never mind, I'm not enough of a rogue to say it, much less write it.

(But I can assure you, I'm _more_ than enough of a rogue to _do_ it, Mrs. Fletcher. Oh, _indeed_.)

_Awaiting your return to the HMS Bedstead, I am_

_Yr. most devoted and enraptured servant,_

_James Fletcher_


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"Maudie, spread the word, I'm putting on one of my world-class shows in your establishment this very evening!" I chirp. "And this time it features James Fletcher, too. He has a fine voice. Who knew?"  
I'm bounding down the stairs, fresh and clean from a delicious bath with Jaimy. Maudie mentioned earlier that she missed the business my songs and dances brought in, so hey, I figure I might put on for old times' sake. I still haven't told her about The Plan—that being my idea to open a tavern. I'll tell her in good time, I will; but right now, my greedy little Cheapside self is wanting money, and my showoff-y nature is wanting praise.  
"Jacky…that's very sweet, but—" Maudie pauses suddenly and her eyes dart toward the door. In glides a raven-haired young woman, dressed brightly in red.  
"I'll start setting up now for tonight's show, Maud, if that's all right. Oh. Good afternoon, Jacky." Diona Prynne adds when she notices me, mouth agape, standing on the stairs.  
"I'll be freshening up in my room if you need me," Diona breathes. She pads up the steps. When she brushes near me, she pauses. Her eyes slide from my cropped hair to my bare feet.  
"Aren't you _cold_?" she says simply, then turns away before I can give any kind of retort.

When she is out of sight, I run down the stairs to the bar and hiss, "_Maudie_, what is going on?"  
She looks down, picks up a mug, and starts polishing. "There weren't any acts. Good acts, anyway." She picks up another mug and runs it over with a cloth. "So this new girl comes along. She sings and dances and plays the harpsichord, imagine that," she says with a gesture to the small piano-like instrument that sits in the back of the store.  
I know I have no right to feel hurt and betrayed. I was going to Austrailia for life—I was gone for two whole years—of _course _Maudie found new entertainment.  
I have no right to be upset, but oh, I am. I suppose Maudie feels awful uncomfortable, because she pulls me toward her and says lowly, "Diona's a good enough singer, but for all her beauty and high airs, she barely has half the class you have."  
_Oh, sure, less class than a former Cheapside street urchin who is at this very moment lacking shoes and hair—Maudie,_ please.  
She lets me go but still hushes her voice to a whisper. "It's true, Jacky. Even when you were with Gully, you usually kept a clean act. There were a few times when I almost threw Diona out because she was singin' songs that belong only in the lowest dives."  
I am somewhat mollified. It is decided that I'll play a few sets in Diona's show tonight, and she might not like that, but she'll just have to deal with it.  
"Thank you, Maudie," says I softly.

I've got my pennywhistle and my concertina and my Lady Gay and Jaimy, too, who is fair shaking with fright. It's his first show and there is a sizable crowd of mostly men—no doubt brought in by Diona's low cut bodice. _If only Mistress Pimm knew what her girl does when the sun goes down, hm?_  
My eyes scan the crowd, looking for familiar faces. I see none until Polly and Randall burst through the doors, laughing loudly and clinging to one another.  
"Hey, Randy, it's Jacky—_ello, Jacky_!" Polly calls out. "Didja come t' see Diona's show?"  
"I'm in the show, too," I tell her curtly. I cut my eyes to Diona—she's smiling tightly.  
"We're jes' gonna sit down 'ere, nice'n proper," Polly continues in a singsong voice.  
"They're drunk, right?" Jaimy whispers in my ear.  
"Absolutely," I whisper back. Jaimy rests his hands on my waist. Pause. Then…  
"Do I _have _to be in this?" he whimpers.  
"Yes! It'll be fun, I promise. Oh, come on, you know the songs. The crowd's gonna be focused on _her_, anyway," I say with no small resent, jutting a thumb in Diona's direction. Jaimy doesn't say any more, but he seems calmer, which is good.

Diona warms up the crowd with some slower stuff, and when the time is right, she hands the stage to me and I rip into reels and jigs and hey, even Hearts of Oak, as I see some British uniforms in the crowd. _Wonder if they've heard of me. Nay, Admirality thinks I'm dead…no doubt they've spread the word amongst their divisions._ I glance over their cheery gay faces and decide I'm in no harm.  
Jaimy and I do Fennario next. It's in honor of Lord Richard, with whom I sang the song as our boats traveled in tandem down the Mississippi, but Jaimy doesn't know that. I don't think he needs to.  
We go back and forth with the verses and Diona does some adequate accompanying on her small harpsichord.

_Come trippin' down the stair, pretty Peggy-o,  
Come trippin' down the stair, pretty Peggy-o!  
Come trippin' down the stair combing back your yellow hair  
And say farewell to sweet William-o._

Jaimy sings that part, and I mime fixing and combing long blonde locks. That gets a low laugh out of the crowd because my hair's still shorter than Jaimy's. I launch into the next verse.

_Sweet William is dead, pretty Peggy-o,  
Sweet William is dead, pretty Peggy-o!  
Sweet William is dead and he died for a maid,  
The prettiest of maidens in the area-o._

From the back shadows of the room I hear, "Good riddance!"  
_Hey, now, Jaimy and I sound just fine together_! _What the hell?_ I cut my eyes to Jaimy and he's crimson, so I delicately push him to the side and start dancing.

Later on, after the show's over, I'm surprised to find Jared of all people lingering in the tavern.  
"Did you hear what some sod said in the middle of my and Jaimy's song?" I fume. "Who could'a done _that_?"  
"I haven't a clue, Jacky," he says lowly—and the twinkle in his eye makes me realize _exactly _who said it, oh, and I feel my hands tensing up into claws and a growl gurgling in the back of my throat, but no, no, keep calm. Instead of coming at him in a whirl of wrath, I regard him with a cool Look. He laughs.  
"Goodnight, Jacky, I've got to get back to my little room. I'm staying at the Cukoo's Nest—_great _little place, let me tell you."  
_Grr…_  
"But hey," he continues, "if you ever feel the need to share a room with a _real _man…" He trails off and saunters out the door.  
_Good riddance, indeed._


	16. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

It's two stories with a brown brick exterior and shuttered windows and two long, shallow steps that lead to a dark wooden front door. There's a curlicued iron arm that reaches away from the building. Two short lengths of chain drop down from that sign holder, and it's to those lengths of chain that Jaimy and Higgins now secure my wooden sign.  
I'm fair beamin' and I lift up the handle of my shiv to compare—the sin picture looks pretty close. Better be close, 'cause we paid that carver a pretty penny to do it up nice. Words spiral around the rooster's jaunty coxcomb. They say, for the reading folk of Boston—and there are plenty, as America's northeast is pretty damn literate—"Rooster Charlie's Inn & Tavern", in honor of Rooster Charlie himself, my first darlin'. I like to imagine that Charlie's looking down from his perch in Heaven, and he's right pleased.

"Up a little more," I direct my two bonny lads. They groan and readjust the sign. "Aw, cheer up, boys, it's not like I'm asking you to repaint the whole interior," says I. I do reflect that the inside could use a bit of freshening up…_never mind, you. That's work for another day._  
Dear old Ezra's standing next to me, and so is Jared, and so is Ian. They all came to see and help out with the putting-together of the grand and fabulous Rooster Charlie Inn.  
"So, what do you think?" I purr when Jaimy and Higgins get the sign in place. Ezra allows that he'd stay at such a respectable-looking accomidation, and Jared still wishes it was a brothel. Ian just gives a smile on my behalf, and I know it's hard on him because of Mairead and Arthur and Padriac and is that another Dark Cloud rollin' in over my mind and _no! Stop thinking about it! Don't make a scene, Jacky, girl._

I quickly snuff up any threat of tears and put on a bright face. "I'm thinking I could move in a lot of the stuff I picked up overseas…make it adventurous inside, like. I'll get Jaimy to build a stage inside, too." I poke Jaimy in the ribs and he sighs a long sigh. I know he's mostly being melodramatic, so I just continue happily on.  
"I think I love it as much as I ever loved any ship. Well, maybe not the _Emerald_, but she lies at the bottom of the sea, anyhow…" It's _my _turn to be melodramatic. I wipe away a big imaginary tear. It might as well be real, though, as I still miss that ship dearly. Jaimy winces and apologizes, as he has done so many times before, for sinking my fine and precious brigantine. Sniff. _Cheer up, Jaimy, you'll make it up to me later…and in the best of ways, oh, yes…_  
I push away all thoughts of that and rally everyone inside. _And here's the bar and we could put some tables here, and I think right there would be a fine spot for my sea chest and my Jolly Roger_…I stop short and just take in the whole scene, breathless.  
"Ezra, this is absolutely beautiful. How'd you score such a place, anyway?"  
"Oh, someone or other recently died and I jumped on the property. Whomever it was took excellent care of the place."  
"Aye," I breathe.  
"How about the upstairs?" Jaimy wonders aloud, still all skeptical. He checks some of the beams to make sure their solid, as if they were the ribs of the ship and water was about to seep through any minute. _Don't worry, Jaimy, love, I checked them all out earlier. Twice._  
"Just as good. The rooms are decorated quite darkly, though—you may want to brighten them up before you open it to the public," Ezra says.  
"If I may, Miss," Higgins says suddenly, "I would like to offer my services…I wouldn't object to assisting you with the decorations...I humbly submit that I have an eye for taste." He shifts in his shoes as Jared and Ian stare at him. I embrace his offer. Higgins does have an eye for class, and I do want to run a classy establishment.

I told Maudie about the tavern when Ezra secured the deal a week ago. She wasn't upset—she runs a good place and can deal with competition—but she was not elated.  
"I wish you the best, Jacky," she said, "but I don't think you realize what you're taking on."  
_Everyone keeps saying that. You make good food and put on a show, and all goes well. How hard could it be?_ I thought, but said only that I'd be sure to seek her help if I ever needed it. She smiled and patted my shoulder and looked at me maybe like I was her child all grown up, I don't know.  
"Come back and play a show or two, still. For old times' sake," she told me.  
"I will, Maudie, I will." I didn't turn my back on her until I reached the doorway, and then I swept away and saw Maudie and the Pig no more.

"And on the third floor, you could have the brothel."  
I return from my thoughts of Maudie to find Joseph Jared standing jauntily in front of me, discussing the building's layout with Higgins.  
"Jared," I say warningly. He just grins and leans back against the bar. I find it very hard to stay angry at him.  
"It doesn't have to be a full-out brothel," he continues languidly. "Just you and maybe that Lawson girl who was at your wedding reception…"  
_A girl from the Lawson Peabody? Jared, who do you have your eye on now?_ I ask him but he brushes away the question.  
"Jared, I swear, if you toy with the emotions of _any _of my friends…" I growl.  
"Calm yourself, I only noticed her. I only noticed her," he insists. He plainly wants me to drop the subject, so I do. I drop talking about it, anyway—but it lives on in my mind, oh, yes. _I thought you detested the typical Lawson Peabody Lady, Jared…_

"I think by next week, we could open. If we all work hard," I say finally. "I think we should get the essentials as soon as possible, and then add the finishing touches, like."  
"Aye," agrees Jared, and Ian throws an _aye _in, too…and I shut my eyes and suddenly I feel the floors creak and roll and feel my hair blown back with the salty ocean breeze and I hear the waves crash about. And I'm captain of my _Lorelei_, and Jaimy's at my side, and—and then I open my eyes and see the dark walls of the tavern, and the dust on its floor.  
"Is everything all right, Jacky?" I hear Jaimy ask. I blink.  
"Yes…yes. I'm…all right," I assure him. He walks over and brushes his hand on my arm, but I slink away from his touch.  
"I need some fresh air, is all. I'll be back," I say. I start for the door but I hear Jaimy's voice again.  
"Do you want me to go with you?" he asks. I stop short and glance at my toes.  
"No. Thank you. I'll be back soon." I whisk out the Rooster Charlie's heavy dark doors and fly down a street, any street; and the breeze tosses the hem of my skirt as I move faster and faster until I'm running—running, like a madwoman, an' I don't know where I'm goin' and there are people lookin' at me all strange but I don't care, I just keep on runnin' until…until my boot-clad feet stop at the waters of the Boston Harbor, which is where I guess I've been runnin' towards all along.

_ _ _

I see the masts of the ships rising up grandly, near grazing the sky. Mostly American ships in the harbor, but I do spy a couple of British flags snapping in the breeze.  
My _Lorelei _floats right…_there_, waving her stars and stripes proudly. She looks so enticing and clean and bright that I can't help but step toward her gangplank and _hello, Adams! Keeping her nice and tidy, eh? And Johnson, good man, yes, I'm back for a visit_. I skip up to greet the mates still aboard the Lee.  
"So, Captain Faber…er…_Fletcher_. Aye, it'll take some getting used to, that new name," says Johnson.  
"You can stick with Faber if you like," I tell him, "if it makes it easier." He looks at me kinda funny but nods.  
"Say, Johnson, how many of the men have you got here now?" I ask him. He looks at me funny again, so I add, "enough to take her for a spin?"  
"No, I daresay we don't, Captain. Where would you even go, anyway?" he replies cheerfully.  
"Oh. Right." I cast my eyes about, looking at the Lee's sparkling and pristine…pristine _everything_. "It was a foolish thought."  
"Nay, Captain, I figured you'd be missing the sea." Johnson combs his fingers through his bushy black beard and stares up at the sky. "But you've got yourself a fine life, now. As I always say, as soon as I get out sailing, I can't wait for the next port. And at port, I can't wait to get back to the sea. Never satisfied, eh?" He grins and I nod.  
A few beats of silence pass, and I realize Johnson has nothing more to say.  
"Right. So. I'll be going, now," I tell him, and then I leave. I slowly leave. He smiles and waves goodbye as I descend down the gangplank and begin to pull myself away from the harbor.  
_He's right, you know_, my sensible self tells me. _You're starting out a wonderful thing here. So what if it's on dry land? You've got your dearest friends and your one true love, haven't you? Or is that not good enough for Jacky Faber_?  
I know I should be grateful. I know. I _am _grateful. I've got a beautiful tavern, beautiful friends, and a beautiful husband. How could I ever want more?  
I'm happy, of course I'm happy.  
Really.


	17. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

"So, Miss," Higgins starts off.  
"So?"  
"Do you wish to talk about it?"  
I stand in front of him, drenched and clattering my teeth and fair turning blue, I am.  
"Not particularly," I say. Higgins sighs a very long exasperated sigh and wraps a big towel around me.  
"Just answer me this: was it an accident, or…" He trails off, and I can tell by the look on his face that he's hoping to Heaven I didn't decide to take a swim in the brisk and chilly Boston Harbor.  
"It was an accident, Higgins!" I say. "Someone brushed against me and I toppled over the dock, is all."  
"Hm."  
"What? I'm not stupid, Higgins—I'm not gonna take a dip in the harbor in front of everyone," I whine, but then Higgins brings up the very true fact that I have before. _Oh. Right_.  
"Well," sighs I, "I'm going upstairs to take a nice deliciously hot bath." As I start up the steps—_a little creaky, they are, gotta fix that_—Higgins calls out to me.  
"Did you see who it was that pushed you?" he asks.  
_What_?  
"What?" I say aloud.  
"Miss, I _highly _doubt that the light brush from a passerby would be enough to topple the sturdy Jacky Faber into the bay," Higgins offers dryly. I toss him a Look.  
"It was an accident, Higgins, of that I am sure." I soften up a bit. "And besides, it's a quay—full'o people movin' cargo and whatnot. I had it coming, I always do."  
Higgins studies me under a gaze I can't quite figure out. Finally, he shrugs a bit and nods and sends me on my way.  
_Hmm_…

_ _ _

"Aw, come on, it'll be _fun_!" I chirp.  
"I don't think it will be," says Amy under her breath. She gazes at the paintbrush I've recently thrust into her hand as though it is the most foreign and dangerous of objects.  
"Well, _I_ think it's fun, Jacky," pipes Rebecca—who, might I add, already wears smudges of pale blue in her hair. I decide what she don't know won't hurt her.  
"Did it ever occur to you to hire painters?" wonders Amy aloud.  
"Hey, now, d'ya think Jacky Faber pays someone for somethin' she could do herself? And besides, I have a feeling it'll be quicker if we just do the work ourselves. The grand opening is in _three days_, and I want guests to walk into a _very _classy establishment, and _Jared_! _Must _you paint a naked woman on the walls, _must _you?" It's a pretty good drawing, actually, even if it is crude. _Who knew Joseph Jared could paint_?  
I move on closer to inspect it, as it looks…well, familiar is what it looks like. _Hmm…where have I seen that face before_?  
"Jacky, your friend is a pig. An absolute _pig_," Amy decides from across the room. "No offense," she adds, with an icy glance at Jared and his painting.  
"None taken—it's absolutely true," he grins.  
"Amy, come'ere and look at it," I say.  
"Abso_lutely_ not."  
"Just for one second, Amy, come here." She steps forward with a look of complete and utter disgust—her usually expression around me. _Oh, well_.  
"Doesn't the face look familiar?" I ask of her when she reaches my side. All of the sudden, Jared laughs quickly and _move aside, Jared, I can't see with you standing in front of it_! He meekly steps to the left of the drawing. Amy blushes.  
"Jacky, I don't—"  
"No, really, Amy, look at the face. I swear I've seen it before…maybe a book illustration or something…"  
Amy snorts. "Well, I can assure you I don't read _those _types of books. Randall might, but I—"  
And then she stops short and takes a closer look at Jared's sketch. Her eyes widen.  
"It _is _familiar," she says wondrously. "I can't quite place her, though."  
Jared, his face an uncommon shade of crimson, grabs me and Amy by the shoulders and begins to spin us away from his masterpiece. "I'll paint over it," he assures.

But he doesn't have the chance to paint over it, because at that exact moment, Clarissa Worthington Howe bursts through the doorway.

And it is at that precise moment that Clarissa Worthington Howe shrieks, with a vicious look upon her face: "Why in the _hell _am Ah painted up _on that wall_?"

I cut my eyes to Amy. _Oh_. And then I glance at Jared. His own eyes are fixed on my dusty wooden floor, and his hands are clasped in front of him. _Joseph Jared, I_ swear…  
"Well?" Clarissa demands. She bores her pretty blue eyes—eyes that Jared captured quite well, actually—into our poor shivering Jared himself. His chest rises and he is about to confess, oh, the stupid _idiot_, and before I know it…  
"It was me, Clarissa," I pipes up. Silence.  
"Y'see," I go on, "I was gonna paint you in all your finery, as a joke, like, but as any proper artist knows, one must begin with…with an anatomically correct…base." For good measure, I dip my bursh into some paint and start doodling the beginnings of a sleek Parisian gown over Clarissa's already rendered, uh, form. I can't help but notice that Jared made some embellishments, especially in the chest and hip regions. _Men_.  
Clarissa glides in next to me. She's still mad, I can tell, but she's also calmed down some. She watches me paint in the ruffles and the hem and the sleeves and hell, a bonnet for good measure. I then step away from the wall, cock my head to the side as if in deep artistic thought, and pronounce it finished.  
Clarissa breathes low and she turns slowly to me.  
"If _that's _what you Tories consider a good joke," she informs me, "well, they all must be the sickest people on the planet. That's all Ah have to say about _that_."  
I glance at Jared. _You owe me, boyo, oh yes, you do_. I cut back to Clarissa and shrug.  
"I guess we Tories are, Clarissa. I guess we are," says I. "Now, are you gonna help paint or not?"  
She sighs a big long theatrical sigh, pinches the paintbrush from my hand, and begins to color over her portrait. Too bad, too, because it actually turned out quite nice. I begin to move to an opposite wall, but Jared pulls me away just long enough to whisper a frantic _thank you _in my ear. He then proceeds to hurry out the door into the crisp October air.  
_Oh, Jared, later on we're gonna have the talk of your life, we are. Count on it_.


	18. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Jared sits meekly in front of me. _Jared, meek. How the times are a'changing, indeed_.  
"You know, Jacky, before you start lecturing," Jared says before I can begin my usual gab, "remember that _you _are far from the perfect lady."  
My mind immediately jumps to Flaco Jiminez and Jean-Paul and Randall and Jared himself, even, and I reflect that, although I can act the part damned well, and although I do try very hard, I am not a lady at heart and should _never _act holier-than-thou.  
"You're right, Jared," says I softly. "So I won't talk to you like a schoolmarm. I just want to make sure of some things, is all. Your intentions, like."  
Jared snorts. "My _intentions_? Jacky, I believe you're overestimating my feelings. I still want you to open a brothel, _damnit_—you…" He trails off and shakes his head. "You think I'm some cunning and ravishing gentleman, don't you? One who has his heart set on a beautiful blonde-haired lady. And you can't _wait _to form me into the perfect man to win her over, can't you?"  
"Jared, I—"  
"Your Jaimy? _He's _a gentleman—a bleeding proper nob who puts his napkin on his lap and prolly demands you to use a nuptial sheet—"  
"_Watch it_, Jared," I growl warningly. But no, he goes on.  
"And he talks in his bleeding bloody English and his boots are always shined—that's a gentleman. That's the kind of man any Lawson Peabody girl'd fall for. And then the lady and the gentleman could get married all fine and proper, and leave their children with a governess, and have tea parties every Sunday."  
"Jared, you don't know what you're talking about."  
"Don't you _get _it, Jacky?" he tells me, all low and serious. "You're turning into that. You're going to be that girl, with that boring and meaningless life. And I know you aren't happy."  
Before I can say anything, anything at all, Jared stands up and near charges out the room without any glances back.  
_Well_.

I intend to catch up with him, I do, but as I walk toward the door, a breeze flutters through my open window…a salty breeze very much like the ones that drifted through my Captain's quarters. I shut my eyes and lean on the sill. _There, girl, you're back. The planks are rocking underfoot, the sea spray is scattering in your face, the waves are crashing against the hull. There_.  
The breeze dies all too soon, and I start slowly away from the window to my desk, because I'm needin' to write a letter.

_Jacky Faber-Fletcher  
My dark little room  
November 2, 1808_

My Jaimy Fletcher  
Dusting and cleaning and working downstairs

Jaimy,  
You know, it was different venturing on land during a port visit. You go here and there, but it's all temporary. There's always new things to do when you get back on board the ship…new places to go…  
And it scares me now, Jaimy, it really does, because…well, we're here for good, aren't we? The business opens tomorrow, and who knows if a baby'll come soon, and then what?  
I used to have this rhyme, like, when I first started out sailing. I wanted to see a Bombay Rat and a Cathay Cat and a Kangaroo, and all these different places. And hey, I've seen my Bombay Rat, came damned near close to spotting a kangaroo, and I s'pose sailing on a Chinese junk with a fearsome pirate just about ties with seeing a Cathay Cat.  
I've fought in battles both on land and sea, I've escaped slavery, I've traveled America's frontier; I've danced ballet, commanded ships, nearly caused international incidents in a number of places; I've been whipped, tortured, depressed, scared half out of my wits, left for dead, imprisoned, Raptured, and nearly ravished on a number of occasions. I've been to Ireland and the Caribbean and Spain and India and China and France and everywhere, really, or damned near close.  
I've done all these things and met all these people and I've fallen in love with you along the way, Jaimy; and on one hand, I'm the luckiest girl in the world, really. But on the other hand, I'm very unlucky, because I've fallen madly for something that I suppose can never last forever—that being adventure, dear boy. And I feel as though my adventure is coming to a close.  
I don't know. Sometimes…the truth is, sometimes I'm fixin' to run away, I think. But then I think of Higgins and Amy and Jared and all my dear friends, and I couldn't leave them. Or you. Especially you, dear boy. I…

…If I ever run, run with me.

Jacky

I fold up the letter and place it where I know Jaimy will find it.

Later on in the evening, as I'm getting ready for bed, I feel a man's arms around my waist and lips pressed up against my neck, and I turn around to find Jaimy with my letter in his hands.  
"I'm sorry," I whisper before he can say anything. "I was missing the sea and everything, and…I don't…"  
"_Shhh_…" He presses his finger to my lips and then his own lips to mine, and _mmm, Jaimy, you're in a good mood, eh_?  
"You know what we never did?" he asks me. _Hm_...  
"Well, there is a certain, uh, _thing _I've been meaning to try—"  
"No—I mean, _yes_, but no. That isn't what I'm talking about," he laughs. And then he takes my face in his hands and looks me dead in the eye.  
"Jacky Fletcher, we've never had a proper honeymoon," he says lowly. "So let's take the _Nancy B_. out. Anywhere."  
_Anywhere_?  
"Jaimy, but…the tavern opens tomorrow, and—"  
"It's ours, Jacky, we can do with it what we please." He runs his hands down my back and starts whispering in my ear, but those whispers ain't just sweet nothings, no.  
"Be ready tomorrow morning," he says, "and we'll set off. I do miss Havana and Kingston—"  
"But that's a British port!"  
"So we'll wave the American colors. Or the Pirate flag. Whichever you prefer. Or we'll go to Africa. Or Spain or Ireland, even."  
"Higgins?" I ask between breaths—breaths that are getting a lot shorter and heavier as Jaimy keeps moving his hands and lips about.  
"We would need _someone _to watch the ship while we're off adventuring, would we not?" he smiles, and it is settled. He'll alert Higgins.  
We leave in the morning.  
_Running with me, Jaimy boy? Oh_, yes, _indeed_…


End file.
